The 13 Ghosts of Joey Wheeler
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Joey Wheeler and his friends have to travel the world in order to send the ghosts they unleashed back to the Chest of Demons. Will they succeed? Parody of a Scooby Doo show
1. Cast & Intro

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything in this story is property of their respective creators.

**Author's Note:** I got this idea one day, and I thought it sounded good. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cast List, Intro**

Cast:

Heroes:

Yugi Mouto (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Joseph "Joey" Wheeler (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Tea Gardner (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Tristan Taylor (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Solomon Mouto (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Rebecca Hawkins (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Duke Devlin (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Mai Valentine (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Serenity Wheeler (Joey's little sister) (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Seto Kaiba (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Mokuba Kaiba (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Gintoki Sakata (_Gin Tama_)

Shinpachi Shimura (_Gin Tama_)

Kagura (_Gin Tama_)

Sadaharu (_Gin Tama_)

Nagi Springfield (_Negima_)

Negi Springfield (_Negima_)

Villains:

Lust (_Full Metal Alchemist_)

Envy (_Full Metal Alchemist_)

Gluttony (_Full Metal Alchemist_)

13 different spirits (Their names will be a surprise)

* * *

In the middle of a dark room was a table. Sitting on the table was a scary-looking, dark purple chest with a demonic face on it. Lightning struck, and a voice spoke to the readers.

"_This is a warning to all living mortals! For whosoever opens the Chest of Demons shall unleash thirteen of the most terrifying spirits upon the face of the Earth!" _the voice said. Said voice was totally serious about this warning.

* * *

However, once the narrator was finished, a fifteen-year-old boy named Joey Wheeler walked over to the chest, curious as to what could be inside. He reached out to touch. His friends all ran to try and stop him, but they were too late. He pried back the lid of the chest a little, and then it flew open and a bright blinding light came out. When the light faded away, everyone saw strange creatures coming after them and ran for it.

Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Kagura, Sadaharu, Grandpa Mouto ran as fast as they could to try and get away from the monster that was chasing them. While Rebecca, Mai, Duke, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and the Kaiba brothers ran away from another.

* * *

Three people in black came out of nowhere and got ready to chase the group along with the other monsters.

"Lets get 'em, Lust!" yelled a guy with green hair that looked sort of like a palm tree.

"I'd love to, Envy," said a woman with long black hair, named Lust. And then she turned to a bald man and asked, "Coming, Gluttony?"

The bald man, Gluttony, smiled at Lust and the other man, Envy, and replied, "I'm with you, Lust!"

The three ran to attack Joey and his friends, but then the got run over by a swarm of demons.

* * *

Kagura held in her hands a crystal ball with the image of a man inside. This man was the narrator of the story, Nagi Springfield, also called the Thousand Master.

Nagi looked at the group and said, "Only YOU can return the demons to the chest."

"Why us?" Tristan and Joey asked, as they and the others coward in fear. Except for Seto Kaiba, Gintoki, and Kagura, who looked ready to fight.

"Because YOU let them out!" Nagi answered.

Right after Nagi said that, a horrid of monsters began to advance upon the group growling and snarling. Serenity gasped in fear of them. The monsters laughed as they got closer to the group.

At that moment, Joey jumped into the air and screamed at the top of his lungs, "HEEEEEELLLLLLP!" And then a group of black hands surrounded him.

* * *

After they all got free, the whole group pushed a huge black blob, which was probably the thirteen ghosts mashed together, into the chest. When every ghost was inside the chest, Joey slammed it shut and sighed in relief. After the lid was closed, he heard growling and saw the eyes of the chest glowing red. Nagi's voice laughed as Joey ran away from the chest.

* * *

**The 13 Ghosts of Joey Wheeler**


	2. To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before Pt1

**To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before Pt. 1**

Somewhere near the woods, a beautiful house could be seen. In this house there lived a man named Nagi Springfield and his son Negi. This particular night, Nagi was in his study and looking into his crystal ball. As he looked into, he began to tell a little story.

"Once upon a midnight dreaming, I awoke to a ghostly screaming! So I hurried to my channeling chamber and gazed into my crystal ball to see what was about," Nagi said, "And what my eyes had beheld was truly shocking! The Demon Chest! It was unlocking... Unlocking the Thirteen Ghosts of Joey Wheeler!"

Just then, Nagi's son Negi poked his head into the room and asked, "Who are you talking to, father?"

Nagi jumped a little in his seat, and then turned to his son and said, "Oh! Nobody."

"Oh. Okay," said Negi. And then he left the room and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains, there was a village with a huge temple nearby. Inside, it looked really dark and old, and the floor was very dirty. Not only that, a bald fat guy was washing up under a broken pipe that was spilling water. This man was actually a homunculus named Gluttony.

He was just finishing up when he heard a strange sound. This sound scared Gluttony so much that he ran screaming to two nearby crypts.

He started banging on the crypts as he screamed, "Lust! Envy! Wake up! Wake up! I heard something!"

The two crypts opened up and two people came out and yawned. One was a male, that wore feminine looking clothes for some reason, and the other was a female. The male was Envy, and the female was Lust.

"What is it, Gluttony?" Lust asked. And then she and Envy heard the sound that Gluttony heard. Lust then shook and asked, "Okay, what was that?"

Envy looked over somewhere and said, "It's the thirteen spirits inside the chest!" the other two homunculi looked and saw the chest that Envy was talking about. At the moment, it was emitting an eerie red glow.

The three went over to the chest and eyed it curiously. Gluttony put his ear to the chest and heard growling coming from there. He gulped and said, "Oh…! They sound mad! What do they want?"

Envy laughed evilly and said, "They want out of there. And we're going to help them."

Gluttony and Lust were shocked at their fellow homunculus's words. Then Gluttony asked, "Why? Those are the meanest ghosts on earth!"

"And besides, they hate us," Lust added.

"True. But once we set them free, they'll love us!" Envy said with joy, "We'll be heroes! They'll give us parades, even dinners!"

"That's a great plan, Envy," said Lust, "But there's a problem with it. We can't open the chest."

"Lust is right!" said Gluttony, "The chest can only be opened by the living, which we are not. We are homunculi, which makes us the same as the dead."

"Sad but true," said Envy, sounding like it was no big deal, "But we have nothing to worry about now."

Lust raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do mean?"

Envy pointed to the chest and explained to the other two, "Look at the chest. That red glow means that living ones are approaching. We'll get them to open the chest."

"That's a little easier said than done, Envy," Lust pointed out.

"Yeah. What makes you think they'll open it?" Gluttony asked.

Envy laughed and said, "Because these humans are among the stupidest on earth!"

* * *

While the homunculi were scheming, a plane was flying their way. This plane was big, white, and had blue lights on it. It's name was '_the Blue-Eyes White Jet_'. It was named after the plane owners favorite duel monster. Inside the plane were a group of vacation lovers. The passengers names were Yugi Mutou, his grandfather Solomon Mutou, Joey Wheeler, his little sister Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Rebecca Hawkins, Seto Kaiba, and his brother Mokuba Kaiba.

The Kaiba brothers piloted the plane while everyone else relaxed. Right now, the group was on their way to Hawaii for a vacation. Unfortunately, they didn't know yet that they were from their.

Mokuba looked out the window and was happy about the scenery. He turned to the others and said, "Hey! Check it out, guys! We've reached our destination! Honolulu, Hawaii! Just look at those white sandy beaches! At least, I think those are beaches."

Mai looked out the window and saw the scenery. Only she could tell what it was. "Check again, Lindbergh," she said, "That's not sand, it's snow."

"What?" Joey asked, and then he raced over to the window and saw the snow, "Alright, who's the wise guy who moved Hawaii?"

Tea figured that there had to be an explanation, so she went to ask Tristan, remembering that he was the navigator. At the moment, Tristan was in his seat playing a Ukulele and singing "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean".

"Tristan, you're the navigator. Where's the map to Honolulu?" Tea asked.

Tristan looked around for the map until he found it. Then he handed it to Tea and said, "Right here."

Tea took the map and looked it over, and then Rebecca looked at it and smacked her forehead. Looking at this map, Rebecca could see clearly that this was the wrong map.

"Tristan! This is a map to the Himalayas!" Rebecca yelled.

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Himalaya? Honolulu? What's the difference?"

"About seven hundred miles," said Tea.

"Oh… oops," said Tristan.

Joey shook his head in annoyance and said, "Great. My first vacation with Serenity in a long time and we end up lost in the Himalayas."

Serenity hugged her big brother and said, "Don't worry, Joey. It'll be alright."

"That's right," said Grandpa Mutou, "Kaiba and his little brother with have us back on course in no time. Right, Kaiba?"

"Of course," Seto answered, "But Tristan doesn't get to navigate this time."

Duke just at back in his seat and said, "I still can't believe the whole time we past Hawaii. What else could happen?"

"Careful, Duke," said Yugi, "Usually when people say that, something happens."

* * *

Back in the temple, Envy laughed and said, "The idiots are approaching."

Lust smiled sinisterly and said, "Yes. The chest is as good as opened."

"But how are we going to get them to stop here?" Gluttony asked.

That's when Envy pulled out a red stone and said, "By whipping up some good old black magic."

And then a light shot out front the red stone and shot at the plane. It hit the plane's main gas engine and drained all of their gasoline. The vacationers took notice when their engine started acting up.

* * *

"What's happening?" asked a scared Yugi.

"We lost engine one!" Kaiba yelled as he tried to keep the plane under control.

"Oh my god! This is bad! We're gonna die!" Mokuba shrieked.

"Calm down, Mokuba! Don't panic!" said Duke, "We'll get out of this! We still have engine two!"

Just then, engine two stopped working. Grandpa Mutou gulped and said, "Okay, now is the time to panic." And then he, Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan started screaming at the tops of their lungs.

"Will everyone stop screaming!" Kaiba yelled, "I can't concentrate with all the noise!"

"I'm not sticking around here," said Tristan, and then he grabbed a parachute, and then made a run for the door screaming, "Abandon ship!"

Joey thought Tristan probably had the right idea, so he gave everyone a parachute and yelled, "Women and children first!"

Mokuba got out of his seat and screamed, "I think I'm with them on this one!"

Tristan opened the door and said, "Mokuba, you and Rebecca are the youngest ones here. So you two go first."

"Okay! Geronimo!" Mokuba yelled as he pulled the string on his parachute, only it wasn't a parachute, it was a pack with a giant rubber duck. "Oops. This is embarrassing… ah!"

The rubber duck began inflating in the plane and pushing against everyone in an uncomfortable way. This was probably the first time Kaiba actually wanted to hit his little brother.

"Get this thing out of here!" Rebecca yelled as she pushed the duck out of the plane.

"Sorry about that guys-AH!" said Mokuba, and then he was pulled out along with the duck. He grabbed onto the door and held on for dear life as he screamed, "Seto! Help me!"

"Mokuba! I'm coming!" Kaiba yelled as he got out of the pilot's seat and ran for the door to save his brother.

When everyone saw the pilot's seat empty, they screamed and Grandpa Mutou quickly sat in the pilot's seat and tried steering.

"Somebody get into the co-pilot's seat and help me!" Grandpa Mutou yelled. And that's when Yugi took the spot next to his grandfather.

While the others were trying to regain control over the plane, Kaiba got to the door and grabbed Mokuba by his wrists. He then started pulling him back in.

"Hang on, Mokuba! I've got you!" said Kaiba. Unfortunately, Mokuba grabbed the string on Kaiba's parachute and Kaiba flew out as well.

Both brothers were then carried out of the plane by the wind and the strings of their parachutes got caught on the tail wing of the plane. The Kaiba brothers screamed for help as they hung onto the tail wing.

Back in the plane, it looked like the Mutou's were doing the best they could to land the plane without getting anyone hurt.

"Landing gear down!" said Grandpa Mutou.

"Check!" said Yugi.

"Here goes nothing!" said Grandpa.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, an angry mob was chasing three people and a giant dog. One was a man with white hair, another was a teenage boy with black hair and glasses, and the third was a young girl with red hair. The girl and the man with glasses rode on the giant dog, while the man with white hair pulled a cart full of glass bottles. Apparently, this group did something to make the villagers mad.

"There they go!" a man yelled, "This way!"

"I think they're catching up!" said the boy with glasses.

"What'll we do?" the girl asked.

"I wish I knew," said the man with white hair.

The group continued running until the came to a road block. And then they looked around and saw that they were surrounded. The man with white hair knew he had to do something, so he decided to try and reason with them.

"Good morning, good people of the Himalayas! What can we do for ya?" said the white haired man.

The village mayor glared at the group and said, "You can all leave town, you con artists! You've all caused nothing but trouble since you arrived!"

The girl caught onto her friends plan and said, "That's right, mayor! Your town has trouble with a capital T, which rhymes with B, and that stands for baaaaad luck...!"

"Bad luck?" the mayor asked, his voice filled with concern.

"That's right, my good man!" the girl said, and then she jumped on top of the cart and announced, "Kagura's the name! my friends here are called Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu!" as she introduced each of her friends, the girl, Kagura pointed to each of them; the one with white hair was Gintoki, the one with black hair was Shinpachi, and the dog was Sadaharu. And then she continued, "The four of us have come to change your luck from bad to good with an amazing new discovery!"

Right on cue, the boy with black hair, Shinpachi, pulled a cord and revealed a sign that read, "_Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice._"

And then the man with white hair, Gintoki, stood in front of the sign and announced, "Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice! It's a lucky charm in a bottle!"

Shinpachi picked up one of the bottles and said, "Lots-A-Luck helps remove all unwanted curse, jinxes, and evil spells! It's also a great rocket, and a darn good dandruff remover."

The villagers, however, weren't amused. A police officer grabbed Shinpachi by the collar of his shirt, and then two others grabbed Gintoki and Kagura and held all three of them up to the mayor.

The mayor glared at the group and said, "I want you three, your dog, and your bottles gone!"

Just then, everyone heard a strange sound and looked to see what it was. That's when they all saw the Blue-Eyes White Jet flying their way.

* * *

Rebecca forced herself to the front of the plane and yelled, "Stop this crazy thing!"

"I can't!" yelled Grandpa, "The brakes don't work on the ice!"

* * *

"You see, mayor? We told you this village has baaad luck!" Said Kagura.

As the plane passed by, Shinpachi said "Grab hold of the flippers, guys!" And just like that, they all grabbed hold of the flippers and got them selves dragged away.

"See ya , sports fans!" Said Gintoki.

"Gin, I'm pretty sure they don't have televisions here!" Shinpachi said to Gintoki; for short, Kagura and Shinpachi often call Gintoki Gin.

At the same time, a farmers who was moving a cart that was being pulled by yaks stopped when he saw the plane. He got scared and made a run for it. Grandpa was still trying to stop the plane when Yugi noticed the cart and cattle.

* * *

"Grandpa! Watch out for that-" Yugi said, but his grandfather crashed into the cart, "Cart!"

* * *

After the crash, the yaks hitched a ride on the plane and mooed for help. The whole time, the plane kept on sliding through the village, it even broke two signs that pointed to where the village and temple were. This kept up until the rubber duck got caught on a statue of the mayor and the plane was brought to a halt. However, the force of the landing caused the Kaiba brothers, the yaks, and Gintoki's group to fly off the tail wing and into the snow.

* * *

The homunculi saw the landing and smiled. Gluttony laughed and said, "The foolish ones have arrived!"

* * *

Back outside, Kaiba and Mokuba popped their heads out of the snow, followed by Gintoki and Shinpachi, and then Kagura and Sadaharu. Next, the yaks popped their heads out of the snow and they happened to be on both sides of Kaiba. When they saw him, they both gave Kaiba a big kiss on each of his cheeks.

Disgusted, Kaiba wiped his cheeks and said, "Animals… disgusting!"

Everyone got off of the plane, miraculously nobody was hurt too bad. Duke then dropped down on the ground and said, "Land! Oh, sweet land! I thought I'd never see you again!" he then started hugging and kissing the ground.

He kept that up until Mai pulled him to his feet and said, "Don't be a weirdo."

Rebecca let herself fall on her butt as she sighed in relief and said, "Now, that was pretty awesome."

Yugi landed on his butt as well and said, "Define awesome."

Just then, Tristan came out and told everyone, "Well, bad news: I just checked out the plane. It turns out we ran out of gas somehow."

Tea sighed and said, "Oh, great! How are we gonna get to Hawaii now?"

Gintoki, who overheard the conversation, called, "Perhaps we can be of service!" everyone looked and saw Gintoki and his friends. Gintoki went over to them and said, "My name is Gintoki Sakata, and these are my friends."

Shinpachi bowed and said, "I'm Shinpachi Shimura."

Kagura smiled and said, "I'm Kagura." and then patted the dog and said, "And this is Sadaharu."

"We mostly do odd jobs for a living. Although, occasionally, we ad a little touch of magic," said Gintoki as he took out a bottle of Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice, and then he put his hands together and made a bouquet of flowers.

He handed them to Mai, and she smiled and said, "Very impressive."

Mokuba ran over to Gintoki and said, "Wow! That was cool, Gintoki! But how can you guys get us to Hawaii?"

Kagura smiled and said, "Simple, I'll just call our travel agent." And then she pulled out a cell phone and got ready to make a call.

However, before Kagura could dial any numbers, the sheriff arrived and yelled, "Hey! Hold it right there! You're all under arrest!"

"Geez, some travel agent!" Said Grandpa, "What's the charge, officer?"

"Crashing in a no-crashing zone! And for aiding these annoying fugitives!" the sheriff, and then he grabbed Gintoki by his shirt and began leading him and the others away.

Kaiba went up to the sheriff and said, "Excuse me, but what kind of law is that? I've never heard of it. In fact it sounds ridiculous."

"Well, it is a law here," said the sheriff, "Now, I hope you have a good lawyer."

That's when Shinpachi raised his hand and said, "My cousin went to law school and taught everything he knows."

The sheriff thought for a second and then said, "Very well! I'll be taking you all to the court house, immediately."

* * *

As the two groups walked back to the village, the homunculi laughed with glee and Envy said, "Perfect. Now, help bring there plane inside."

"Why?" Gluttony asked.

"So that they'll have to come in here! And then, we'll trick them into opening... The Chest of Demons!" said Lust, and then they all laughed evilly at their simple yet brilliant plan.


	3. To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before Pt2

**To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before Pt.2**

Later on, the group was brought to the court house and the whole village was present for their trial. After waiting for a bit, a man in a judge uniform came into the room.

A woman stood up and said, "Here ye, here ye! This court is now in session! All rise for the right honorable Burger Meister presiding!"

"Burger Meister?" said Tristan, "Alright, I'm starved!"

Kaiba smacked his forehead and said, "Not that kind of Burger Meister, you idiot!"

The Burger Meister banged his gavel and yelled, "Order! Order in the court!"

"We'll have fifty cheese burgers to go, please," said Joey. He laughed at what he'd said, and then he saw the others glaring at him and said, "What? I'm hungry."

Shinpachi stepped forward and said, "Your honor, with all do respect, the charges against the accused are quite ridiculous. I mean, come, whoever heard of a no crash zone?"

The judge banged his gavel and snapped, "Now, listen up! I want everyone of you out of town by sun down!"

Mokuba leaned towards his big brother and whispered, "This wasn't much of a trial."

Kaiba leaned towards Mokuba and replied, "Tell me about it."

Tea simply smiled and said, "No problem, your honor. We'll leave just as soon as we gas up our plane."

The judge banged his podium with his fist and snapped, "Plane or no plane, I want you out! The last couch leaves the hotel at sunset, be gone by then! Case dismissed!"

"Nice work, Shinpachi!" said Kagura.

"Uh… thanks," said Shinpachi, who didn't see what it was he did.

"Well, you heard the judge, everyone," Gintoki announced, "We'd better make like a tree and leave!" And with that, everyone ran out of the court room.

* * *

After the group left the court house, they went back to the temple, the last place they saw their plane, hoping to gas it up. However, when they got there, the plane was gone.

"Hey! What happened to our plane?" Rebecca asked, "I could've sworn it was right here before we were arrested."

"Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere," said Duke, "Let's look."

Kaiba just wore his regular annoyed face and said, "This is just great. My brother and I are stuck in the Himalayas and our plane's been stolen. How could this get any worse?"

"Careful, Kaiba," said Kagura, "Usually, when someone asks that, something worse does happen."

Kaiba groaned and said, "Quite being ridiculous. That stuff only on TV and in movies."

Yugi wanted to say something back, but he saw something on the ground. Upon further inspection he saw that they were drag marks and looked where they led. And then he saw that the marks ended at the temple.

"Hey, look!" said Yugi. Everyone looked and saw the drag marks on the ground. "It looks like our plane was dragged into that temple."

* * *

Inside the temple, as it turns out, the plane was indeed there, and the three Homunculi were snickering. What the group didn't know was that while they were on trial, the Homunculi had stolen their plane and brought it into the temple.

When Lust heard a noise at the door, she shushed the other two and whispered, "Quite. Listen, they're at the door!"

"Perfect," said Envy, "And when they come in, we'll grab them and force one of them to open the chest."

* * *

Back outside, Gintoki tried to open the door as he said, "Ugh! This is great. The door's all locked up tight. I can't open it."

* * *

Back inside, the Homunculi heard this and were confused.

"What in the world-" Lust asked, "Why is the door locked?"

"I locked it, Lust," said Gluttony.

"What?!" Envy angrily asked while Lust glared daggers at Gluttony, "You weren't supposed to lock the door! We _want_ them to come in here!"

"Oh, sorry," said Gluttony, realizing his mistake, "I must've forgot."

"Forgot?!" Envy yelled, "You idiot! I ought to tear your head of right now!"

Envy turned into a wolf and jumped to attack Gluttony, but he ducked for cover at the last second and Envy hit his head on the plane.

* * *

Back outside, Gintoki kicked the door in frustration, and ended up hurting his foot in the process. Kagura and Shinpachi found it hilarious and started laughing.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tea, "Our plane may be inside."

"Now, don't anyone worry," said Grandpa Mouto, trying to keep everyone from panicking, "There's got to be some way in."

"There is!" said Kagura, "We have a friend in town. A mystic. He knows all about this temple, even how to get inside."

Yugi smiled at this and said, "Sounds like a plan."

Kaiba huffed and said, "You want us to ask some weirdo fortune teller which way to go?"

Shinpachi glared at Kaiba and snapped, "He's not a weirdo fortune teller! He's powerful sorcerer who goes by the name Thousand Master!"

"Give me a break," said Kaiba, "There's no such thing as magic."

"Oh, yes there is!" snapped Kagura, "And our friend is one of the best!"

"Did you guess escape from the nut house or something?" Kaiba asked.

Shinpachi glared at him again and said, "Okay, now you're just being rude."

"Alright! Cut it out!" yelled Mai, "Now, Kaiba, whether you like it or not, we're going to meet Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura's mystic friend. So, I suggest you shut up, and follow them."

Joey then turned to Gintoki and said, "You heard the lady, lead the way."

"Okay," said Gintoki, "Let's go." And with that, everyone left the temple, though Kaiba was still frowning.

* * *

Back inside the temple, the Homunculi watched in shock as the humans left. Not wanting to lose their chance to have the chest opened, the three tried pulling on the door in order to open it.

"Unlock the door!" yelled Envy, "They'll be back for their plane!"

"Yes. And when they let out the thirteen demons… we'll be one of the big guys," said Lust.

Gluttony laughed and said, "Yes! Full fledged monsters! Heroes!"

* * *

Later that evening, the townspeople were having food and drinks at the hotel, minding their own business, when they heard the door open. They all looked and glared when they saw that it was the group that they told to leave earlier.

Shinpachi laughed nervously and said, "Hi, everybody." and then he turned to his new friends and whispered, "Our mystic friend's in the back room. Right this way."

"This is so stupid," Kaiba commented as he and the others followed Shinpachi to the back.

What they didn't notice was that the townspeople were watching them like hawks. It was as if they were suspecting these people of foul play or something.

* * *

In the back room, everyone gathered together as Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu stood in front of a closed curtain.

Kagura cleared her throat and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is our greatest pleasure to present to you, the greatest sorcerer in the universe! We give you, the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield!"

Sadaharu pulled back the curtain and revealed Nagi Springfield and his son Negi by his side.

Negi smiled at Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura and said, "Oh, hello. I didn't know you were coming by today. Oh, and I see you have some new friends, nice to meet you all."

Rebecca shook Negi's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, too. Are you Nagi's son? You look a lot like him."

"Why, yes I am," the boy answered, "My name is Negi."

Nagi looked at the new comers and asked, "What brings you folks all here?"

"Their airplane was stolen today," Gintoki explained, "Do you think you can help them out?"

"Of course," said Nagi, and then he made a table and some chairs appear. And then he made a crystal ball come right out of the top of the table and said, "Gather round, everyone. The great Nagi knows all."

Everyone sat down at the table, well except for Kaiba who said, "I'm not buying into all this superstitious nonsense."

Nagi laughed at him and said, "Suit yourself." And then whispered to Yugi, "I can see why it's hard to be around him most of the time."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock and he asked, "How did you know that?"

Nagi winked and said, "I have my ways." And then he looked into his crystal ball. As it glowed, Nagi told everyone, "I see your plane inside the temple. However, you must not enter."

"Why not?" Rebecca asked.

"Because that is where evil spirits dwell," Nagi explained.

Tristan and Joey shivered as they grabbed each other and asked, "Evil spirits?" And then they realized that the were hugging each other and let go; boy, were they embarrassed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, "Give me a break."

Negi shot a glare at Kaiba. Tea put her hand on his shoulder and told him, "Just ignore him. He's in denial." and then she turned to Nagi and asked, "What did you mean by, 'evil spirits?'"

"I mean exactly that," Nagi explained, "They're the very same spirits that placed a curse on this town."

Grandpa Mouto gulped and asked, "W-what kind of curse?"

"The curse is that every night when the moon rises, the townspeople all turn into werewolves!" Nagi told them.

Everyone, excluding Kaiba who didn't believe the story, gasped and screamed when they heard this.

"Oh, my god!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Maybe that's why they want us to leave," Yugi guessed.

"That must be the reason," Tea agreed.

"Please," said Kaiba, "Don't listen to him, he's nuts."

Negi stood up and snapped, "My father's not nuts! He's a magical genius!"

* * *

Outside the room, the mayor and his assistant, the woman from the trial, were listening. They heard the whole thing from start to finish and were shocked.

"Did you hear that?" said the assistant, "They know!"

"Too bad," the mayor replied, "Now they can never leave."

* * *

Back in the room, Nagi looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. They had to leave now, while they still had the chance!

"The moon will be rising soon!" said Nagi, "You must leave now!"

"Yeah! If not sooner!" Duke agreed.

With that, everyone left the back room and made a run for the front door. Even Kaiba was running for his life; he may not have believed the story about the werewolves, but he did think this place was nuts and wanted to leave right away.

Shinpachi stopped for a second and said, "Thanks Mr. Springfield. Good luck to you! And you too, Negi!" and then he ran to catch up to the others.

Nagi sighed sadly and said to them, "I'm afraid you're the ones who'll be in need of luck."

* * *

Yugi's group and their new friends were almost at the door when the mayor stopped them and asked, "What's your hurry, everyone?"

"We have a stage coach to catch," said Mokuba.

"The coach can wait. But the stage is this way," said the mayor. A couple of tables were brought over to the group and they sat down as the mayor told them, "Relax and have some refreshments."

A waitress came over and brought everyone food and drinks. Joey and Tristan licked their lips and said, "Food!"

And then the mayor's assistant came over and said, "The show is just about to begin."

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and music started playing as an announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome that singing sensation of the ages, Ghoulio!"

Just then, spotlight pointed at the coffin on the stage. The coffin opened up to reveal a good looking man dressed up like a vampire. He picked up the mike and started singing.

Ghoulio: _**To all the Ghouls I loved before, **_

_**Who traveled in and out my door...! **_

_**I'm glad they came along! **_

_**I dedicate this song... **_

_**To all the Ghouls I loved before...!**_

During the song, Kaiba was drinking his drinks and enjoying them. The mayor noticed this and seemed pleased.

He went over to Kaiba and said, "I see you're enjoying your drink, young man."

"Mm… I'll say!" said Kaiba, "This is really good. What is this stuff?"

"It's the house specialty!" the mayor said, "Freshly squeezed wolf's bane." And then he left

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what they just heard. Mai, who was just about to sip her drink, stopped and put her cup down.

"Did he say… wolf's bane?" Shinpachi asked nervously.

"I think he did," said Tea.

"That's the stuff that turns people into werewolves!" said Yugi.

"Are you sure, Yugi?" asked Tea.

"Yeah. I read it in a Stephen King book," Yugi answered.

Kaiba sighed in annoyance and said, "That Stephen King stuff is fictional."

"Yeah, Yugi, come off it. There's no truth to that werewolf story," said Mokuba.

Kaiba patted his brother on the back and said, "Well said, Mokuba."

Just then, they all heard a wolf howling outside and got a bad feeling. Something in each of their guts told them that was probably a werewolf.

Tristan gulped in fear and asked, "So what was that, the blue bird of happiness?"

"All those in favor of leaving, say I!" said Gintoki as he grabbed Kagura by her wrist and started pulling her along as he made a run for the door.

"I!" everyone except the Kaiba brothers yelled. And they ran for the door as well.

Duke, Grandpa Mouto, Rebecca, Gintoki, Kagura, Tea, Serenity, and Sadaharu got out just in time, but the others didn't make it. Just as the others got to the door, Ghoulio closed it and trapped them inside. And then he started singing again.

Ghoulio: _**To all the Ghouls I loved before,**_

_**Who traveled in and out my door...!**_

Mai and Joey were starting to get into the music and started singing along with him. But they didn't notice that he was starting to become wolf-like.

Joey and Mai: _**I'm glad they came along**_

_**I dedicate this song**_

_**To all the ghouls I've loooooved… befooore!**_

After they finished the song, Joey and Mai saw that Ghoulio was werewolf and screamed. Joey and Mai held each other close as they shook in fear.

"Oh, my god!" Tristan screamed, "He's a werewolf!"

Yugi looked around and screamed, "They're all werewolves!" Tristan looked around and saw with his own eyes that Yugi was right; everyone in the hotel was turning into a werewolf!

Mokuba, seeing what was wrong, freaked out and said, "I guess you were wrong, Seto! Let's get out of here!" Mokuba grabbed his brother by his wrist, but then he saw the it was growing a lot of hair. "Big brother?" he asked.

Right before Mokuba's eyes, his big brother began to grow hair on his face, arms, and legs. His ears changed shape from human to that of a wolf's. his nails started to grow long and sharp, like claws. He started to grow a tail, and ad then his mouth began to change into a wolf snout. His eyes looked more wolf-like, and his teeth were becoming very sharp. Finally, when the transformation was complete, Kaiba started growling and snarling at everyone, even his little brother.

"Seto. No, not you, too," Mokuba said, shocked to see his big brother turn into a werewolf.

Tristan pulled Mokuba away from Kaiba as he and the other werewolves began advancing on the group. Mokuba was convinced that his brother was still in there somewhere, so he tried to get through to him.

"Seto! Big brother, I know you're still in there!" Mokuba called, "please, come back to us!"

And then Mai said to him, "Calm down, Kaiba! We'll get you home! We'll get you help!" Kaiba nearly scratched them, which caused Mai to screamed, and then say, "We'll get you a manicure!"

"What do you think he is, a woman?" asked Joey.

"Men can get those, too," said Mai.

"Run for your lives!" Shinpachi screamed as he started banging on the door. The others did the same thing until it broke off and they escaped.

When they saw the coach, the group ran over to it and Tristan said to the driver, "Take us to Honolulu, Hawaii, and step on it!"

The driver turned to the group and started growling at them. Turns out, he too was a werewolf.

Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs and said, "On second thought, we'll take the bus!"

The next thing the group knew, they were surrounded by werewolves, Kaiba included. As they waited for the werewolves to eat them, Shinpachi felt the manhole he was standing on move. When he looked down, he saw Kagura lifting it up.

"Quick, guys, down here!" said Kagura.

"Okay!" said Yugi, "Geronimo!"

And they all jumped down the manhole into the sewer. The werewolf Kaiba saw them and dove down after them, luckily the manhole closed just after he dove in, so that bought the group some time.

Kaiba growled at everyone and tried to claw at and bite them. Sadaharu, sensing him as a threat to everyone, growled back. Seeing how nasty Kaiba was acting, Tea remarked, "Gee, Kaiba, you sure are in a rotten mood!"

"More rotten than usual that is," said Duke.

Kagura pulled out a bottle of hers and her friends product and said, "Then why not try some Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice?" She shook the bottle, aimed it at Kaiba, took of the cap, and splashed it on him.

After he was hit with the potion, Kaiba magically changed back into a human. Kaiba suddenly felt dizzy and nearly passed out on the ground. He would've hit his head pretty hard on the ground if Sadaharu didn't catch him just in time.

Mokuba was so overjoyed that he hugged his brother and said, "Seto! It's you! You're back!"

"Mokuba?" Kaiba said after getting out of his haze, "I had a weird dream. I dreamt that I turned into a werewolf and started attacking you guys."

"Kaiba, that just happened," said Rebecca, "Kagura used her potion and changed you back."

Kagura smiled at Gintoki and Shinpachi and said, "You heard that, guys! Another satisfied costumer!"

Mokuba released his brother from the hug and said, "Yeah, it looks like Mr. Springfield was right about the curse."

Kaiba simply rolled his eyes and said, "Mokuba, there's no such things as curses. That was just a dream."

"That was no dream, Kaiba!" Yugi snapped.

"Fort about it, Yugi," said Tristan, "Let's just take Mr. Springfield's advice and get out of here."

"But, Tristan, we can't leave without our plane," said Serenity, "We have to go back to the temple and get it."

Tristan sighed sadly and said, "Oh, boy. We're doomed."

* * *

Back at the temple, Gluttony used a jackhammer to make a hole in the door for the humans to enter through. Since they weren't able to unlock the door, they had to find another way for them to get inside.

When he was finally done, Gluttony said, "There! Now, they can get in easily!"

Lust smiled and said, "Good, the trap is all set."

"And here come the idiots now!" said Envy, who saw Yugi and friends, "The Chest of Demons is as good as opened!" and then they went to hide.

* * *

When the friends got to the temple, Mai saw the hole and said to the others, "Look! There's a hole in the wall!"

"And there's a hole in your head, Mai, if you think we're going in there!" said Tristan.

"Yeah! I've had enough! I'm not going in there!" said Joey.

"Okay, guys, if that's how you feel, I'll give you two choices," said Yugi, holding up fingers to indicate each number, "A) You can go inside with us, or B) You can stay out here with them." Yugi pointed past them after he said that.

Joey and Tristan turned around and saw the rest of the werewolves running towards them. The two freaked out at this and Tristan spoke up.

"How about C) None of the above!?" Tristan said, and then he and Joey ran inside screaming.

The others followed close behind. If only they'd known what was to happen next.


	4. To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before Pt3

**To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before Pt. 3**

When everyone was inside the temple, they all worked together to move rubble and rocks in front of the hole in the door to prevent the werewolves from getting in.

"Phew…!" Tristan panted, "I think… we're safe now…!"

"I think you're all overreacting," said Kaiba.

Gintoki groaned in annoyance and said, "Not now, okay, Kaiba?"

Just then, the rocks and rubble started moving and the werewolves broke through. Everyone screamed and tried to run away.

"Oh my god!" screamed Tristan.

"In the immortal words of the greatly confused one... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Shinpachi, as everyone ran for it.

Gintoki fought a bunch of them with his sword, careful not to kill any of them, and Kagura punched and kicked the werewolves. One tackled Kaiba and tried to bite him, but luckily he grabbed a long stick and was able to block it's fangs. And then he kicked it away.

Mokuba ran over to his brother and asked, "Are you alright, Seto?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Kaiba. And then Mai hit him on the head, "Ow! What?"

"We told you that wasn't a dream!" Mai yelled.

Kaiba rubbed his head and said, "It must be a guy in a suit or an animatronic."

Then Yugi pointed to the entrance and said, "I suppose, they're all animatronics, too?"

Kaiba looked and saw more werewolves coming into the temple. He gulped and said, "W-well, it is a possibility, guys." The others couldn't believe it! He was still insisting that the werewolves were fake!

Rebecca glared at him and said, "I used to think you were just a skeptic, Seto, but I was wrong! You're not a skeptic, you're in denial!"

While Rebecca yelled at Kaiba, a werewolf walked over to a gong with a gong-stick in it's hand and banged it, revealing a vibrating Joey and Tristan. Serenity saw that and got concerned.

"Oh my god!" she cried, "Joey, are you alright?"

"Sort of," Joey called back, still dizzy. Serenity then ran over to Joey to see if he was okay. What she and the others didn't know was that they were being watched.

From a high point, the homunculi were watching Joey and Tristan and thought they look ridiculous. From where they stood, these were perfect.

"Those two living ones there look especially stupid!" said Gluttony.

"Yes!" said Envy, "They're the perfect ones to open the Chest of Demons!"

Lust smiled evilly and said, "In that case, let's lead them down to the crypt."

That's when Envy turned into a monster and dragged the werewolves away from Joey, Tristan, and Serenity. Seeing the perfect chance to get away, Joey grabbed Serenity's hand and ran away with her and Tristan down a doorway.

The rest of the group on the other hand, was cornered. Just when it looked hopeless, Kagura took out a bottle of Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice, shook it up, and said, "Okay, party animals! You asked for it!"

She opened the bottle and the contents sprayed on the werewolves. They glowed for a second, and then changed back into humans.

The assistant looked at herself, smiled, and said, "Wh... We're... Back to normal! We're human again!"

"The curse has been lifted! It's a miracle!" the mayor cheered.

Kagura grinned and said, "Nope. It's Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice! A lucky charm in a bottle!"

The townsfolk cheered for their saviors, and Kagura and Shinpachi started handing everyone bottles of Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice to use on everyone who was still under the curse.

Then the mayor said, "On behalf of everyone in town, I want to thank you all for saving us from our monstrous curse!"

Tea smiled and said, "It was our pleasure. But when did all of this werewolf business start?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, boy. Another stupid ghost story." And then, someone smacked him on the head, "Ow!"

"Shut up and listen!" snapped Gintoki. And then he turned to the mayor and said, "Go ahead."

"Well you see, many years ago, the people of this village captured the thirteen most evil ghosts in the world!" the Mayor explained.

And then the assistant continued, "These spirits were placed in a chest within the crypt of this temple. But before the chest was locked, the spirits put a curse on the town, turning us all into werewolves."

"That's why we tried to scare you off," the mayor said, "So that you wouldn't learn the awful truth."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, "I think everyone here is crazy."

The mayor glared at Kaiba and then said to the others, "What's wrong with him?"

Tea shrugged her shoulders and said, "He's in denial." and then she remembered the plane and asked, "But wait, we still need our plane. Where is it?"

"Your plane?" asked the mayor, "Why, I haven't the slightest idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the crypt, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity were walked down the hall, which was dark so they had to feel the wall to know where they were going. They agreed that they would return to the crypt with help as soon as they got out. So far, they were still lost.

"The exit's gotta be around here some place...!" said Joey, and then he bumped into a door of some kind that he didn't see. "Ow, Ow, Ow!"

Tristan laughed at his friend's misfortune and said, "I think you just found it, Joey."

Serenity gave Tristan a disappointing look and said, "Honestly, that's not funny. Now let's go and try to find help."

They opened the door and gasped at what they found. "Hey, w-what is it?" asked Tristan.

Suddenly, music started playing and a spotlight shinned on a fancy looking car as an announcer said, "It's a brand new car! Yes a vehicle that you can ride in style in! And tonight, it could be yours on... 'Let's Make a Deal!"

Serenity smiled and said, "Cool! My favorite show!" Joey and Tristan looked about as excited as Serenity was right now.

"And here is the host of Let's Make a Deal, Hobby Malls!" said the announcer, and then a man came out to greet them.

He had jet black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a nice suit. Needless to say, Serenity was starting to go gaga for this guy. What she and the boys didn't know was that it was really Envy in another form.

Envy walked over to Tristan and the Wheeler siblings and said, "Hey-a, lady and gents! Are you all ready to make a deal?"

Tristan nodded eagerly and said, "Yeah!"

Joey nodded as well and said, "I sure am!"

Serenity, who was still love struck, said, "Uh-huh."

"Okay! Then how's about trading me your new car for what's behind curtain number one!" said Envy, as a curtain with a the number one on it opened up and revealed the Blue-Eyes White Jet, a long with Lust in a fancy blue dress presenting it, "Blue-Eyes White Jet!"

Joey, Tristan, and Serenity's eyes grew wide with surprise as Joey said, "Hey! That's our plane!"

Envy smiled and continued, "Yes-sir-E! You'll be flying in style in this white twin-engine craft, fully equipped with it's very own inflatable rubber ducky!" Lust opened the door and revealed the inflatable duck inside.

"It's Mokuba's rubber ducky!" said Tristan, remembering when Mokuba opened that instead of a parachute.

"Or you could trade for what's behind door number 2!" Envy said as a brick wall with number two on it moved and revealed a fancy looking house, "A Brand New Dream House!"

Serenity fainted in Joey's arms at the sight of it; it was _that_ beautiful. Lust showed of all it's features as Envy explained them.

"Yes! This beautiful house can be the perfect home for any family!" said Envy, "It even comes with it's very own swimming pool!"

"Please, can we get it, Joey!" Serenity begged her brother, "Please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"Well, I suppose…" Joey said, but was interrupted by Tristan.

"I don't think so, Joey," said Tristan, "I really think we should go for the plane."

Joey thought about it for a bit, and then said, "Good point. Kaiba would kill us if we didn't get his plane back."

Serenity pouted and said, "He can buy a new one. He's rich."

"Maybe," said Tristan, "But I think I remember him telling us that this plane was a prototype."

Envy overheard the conversation and said, "Can't make up your minds? Then how's about what's in… the box?" Envy showed them the Chest of Demons; but they didn't know that, "And let me say this: There is something inside this box that is so amazing, so incredible, so astounding, it will take your breath away!"

"Wow," said Serenity.

"That sounds cool," said Joey.

"I'll say," said Tristan.

Envy turned back to the group and asked, "So, folks, what'll it be?"

The fake audience was chanting for them to pick a prize. Some said, "Take the plane!" some said, "Take the house!" and others said, "Take the box!" and it wasn't making their decision any easier.

Envy then stood in front of the 'camera' and said, "We'll be right back with their answer, after these messages!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still looking around the temple for the missing plane. They weren't having any luck, and some of the group were about ready to give up.

"We've looked all over this place and we still haven't found the plane," said Rebecca.

"But it where could it be?" asked Yugi.

"Who knows," said Mai, "It's like Rebecca said, we've searched every last corner."

"I'm beginning to think it's not here at all," said Duke.

"But where else could it be?" asked Grandpa Mouto.

"I'll bet Nagi Springfield knows," said Gintoki.

As if on cue, a big puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Nagi and Negi were standing in front of them once again.

"Of course I know where it is!" said Nagi, "I'm a mystic! I know all. And I know your plane is downstairs in the crypt of darkness."

"How'd it get down there, Mr. Springfield?" asked Mokuba.

"It was taken there by three homunculi, who's only goal since their creation is to lure mortals like you down into the crypt to open the Chest of Demons and release the ghosts! Because it can only be opened by you, the living!" Nagi explained.

"That doesn't explain why the homunculi don't open it themselves," said Duke.

Seeing that some of these guys didn't understand, Negi explained to them, "Homunculi are made from the bodies of deceased humans. They are not among the living, and neither are they dead."

"So they're like zombies and can't open the chest," said Tea, understanding.

"Exactly," said Nagi, and then he laughed and said, "Fortunately, no one but a complete fool would ever open that awful box!"

Shinpachi laughed and said, "Yeah! No one but a real dodo! A coo-coo bird! A total loon!"

"Speaking of which, where are Tristan and Wheeler?" asked Kaiba, "I don't see Serenity around either."

When Kaiba said that, everyone realized what trouble they were all in. "Uh-oh!" said Tea.

* * *

Back at the 'game show', the 'commercials' were over and they were still trying to decided which 'prize' to pick.

"We're back!" said Envy, "And now... it's the moment of truth, folks! Will you be trading for the plane, the dog house, or for what's in the box?"

"The plane!" Tristan whispered to the Wheeler siblings.

"The house!" Serenity whispered.

"No! We need the plane!" said Tristan.

"Oh, come one!" said Serenity, "The house would be cool!"

Joey then got an idea and huddle Tristan and Serenity together. He whispered his plan to them and they both nodded in agreement.

When Envy saw that they were ready, he walked over to them and asked, "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. We have," said Joey. And then he, Tristan and Serenity said together, "We'll take… the box!"

There was a huge applause, as the trio danced with joy. Then Lust wheeled the table with the chest on it towards the trio. Envy then went back to his role.

"So you took the box!" said Envy, and the he held his mike up to Joey, "Now tell us why."

Joey laughed a little and said, "I guess you could say we had a dumb hunch."

Envy smiled evilly as he said, "Well then, let's just find out how _dumb_ your hunch really was!"

Then Tristan and Serenity pushed Joey up against the chest so that he could open it; they really wanted to see what they had won. Joey was just as excited as they were and couldn't wait to open it. He reached out to touch it, but then he felt a chill go up his spine and he shivered.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Serenity asked in concern.

"I don't know," said Joey, "I just got this chill up my spine."

Tristan then walked beside Joey and said, "You don't _have _to open it, if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" Joey snapped, "I just-I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Scardy cat! Scardy cat!" Tristan taunted.

Joey growled in annoyance and then yelled, "Okay! I'll do it!" And then he put his hands on the chest.

While Joey was getting ready to open the chest, the others were running as fast as they could to the crypt of darkness to try and stop him or the other two from opening it.

"Oh, I hope we're not too late!" said Tea.

"Look!" yelled Kagura. Just up ahead, Joey had his hands on the Chest of Demons!

Joey slightly pried back the lid, wondering what was inside, when Yugi yelled, "Joey! Don't open the-!"

By the time Yugi's voice reached Joey's ears, a towering spew of red and yellow scary lights came out of the chest. Everyone stared in shock at what happened.

"Never mind…" was all Yugi could say.

As a huge monstrous head formed above, Tristan nervously asked, "W-what did we win?"

Envy laughed evilly and changed back into his true form and said, "Thirteen Ghosts in a wide verity of shapes and powers! And their all yours!"

"GHOSTS!" Joey and Tristan screamed as they ran for cover.

The thirteen ghosts formed a wheel and began to charge their way out of the temple. Gluttony came out of his hiding place and joined Lust and Envy as they shook hands, proud of their success.

"Just listen to them cheer! They love us, now!" said Envy.

Gluttony smiled and said, "Yeah! And their coming this way to thank us!"

The three homunculi then stood in pride, waiting for the demons to thank them. However, when the demons got close to them, they saw that they weren't stopping at all. They screamed and tried to get away, but were flattened.

"You're welcome…" said the homunculi.

The demons smashed through the wall out of the temple and flew into the sky. And then the head exploded and thirteen red lights scattered and flew in random directions. Everyone saw the whole and then the lights disappeared.

"There go the thirteen most foulest specters and ghouls on earth!" said Nagi, "And they'll haunt the world until they're returned to the chest."

"But how can anybody trap ghosts in that thing?" asked Tristan.

Nagi picked up the chest, handed it to Tristan, and said, "You figure it out!"

"What?" asked Kaiba, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"This is no joke," said Nagi, "The thirteen ghosts can only be recaptured by the ones who set them free. Namely, you!"

Joey stood frozen in place and said, his voice filled with guilt, "I can't believe this. I shouldn't have opened that thing. I should've followed my first instinct and left it closed!"

"Then why didn't you?" asked Tea.

Serenity glared and said, "Tristan taunted him into opening it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Tristan, "Hold on a second. I fail to see how this is in anyway my fault."

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "You're kidding, right Tristan?"

"Hey, I didn't know that it was full of thirteen evil ghosts," said Tristan, "Besides, Joey was the one who picked it. I wanted to go for the plane, but she wanted to take this dream house."

"I was tempted," said Serenity, "I won't let it happen again."

"That doesn't change that it's just as much your fault as it is mine!" said Tristan, "Although it's not entirely my fault."

"Are you saying that this all Joey's and my faults?" Serenity asked.

Tristan shrugged and said, "Well, he was the one who chose the chest instead of the plane, and you're the one who wanted to pick the house over the plane."

"Excuse me, but you called Joey a scardy cat and made him open it! It's your fault!" Serenity snapped.

"Yeah," said Tristan, who might be feeling guilty now, "I suppose it is my fault."

"Oh, no you don't!" said Serenity, "I see what's going on. You're trying to act like you're the one to blame, aren't you? Well you can stop pretending, because you really are to blame!"

Having had enough of the arguing, Yugi yelled, "QUIET!" everyone turned their attention to Yugi and listened to him, "This isn't the time to point fingers and blame people! Nobody's really to blame here, because nobody knew what would happen when the chest was opened until Mr. Springfield told us.

"all that matters right now is that the ghosts are loose now, and we have to catch them," Yugi told them, "But of course, if none of you think this is your responsibility, then I'll take care of it."

"No, Yugi. This isn't your burden, it's mine," said Joey, "I'm the one who let them out, so I'm the one who should go after them."

Joey picked up the chest and turned to leave. But Yugi stopped him and said, "Joey, wait! I'm going with you."

Tea stepped forward and said, "I'm going, too."

Tristan put his hand on Joey shoulder and said, "I'm with you, too, man."

Serenity took Joey's hand and said, "Big brother, count me in."

Rebecca hugged Yugi's arm and said, "If Yugi's going, then I'm going, too."

Mai stepped in as well and said, "Don't even thinking about ditching me."

Then Duke came into the group and said, "I don't wanna be left out either, so I'm in."

"But, guys-" Joey began to say. But was interrupted by Yugi, who said, "No buts, Joey. Like it or not, you can't do this by yourself."

Tea put her hand on his shoulder and said, "He's right, Joey. We're friends. We're not strong alone, we're strong together."

"Yeah. Besides, you should know from all the times Yugi tried to talk us out of going with him that we're the kind of people you can't rid of," said Tristan.

Touched by their speech, Joey smiled at his friends and said, "Thanks guys."

That's when Grandpa Mouto stepped in and said, "I'm not letting you kids go around the world hunting ghosts unsupervised!" everyone groaned in disappointment at this, until he said, "That's why I'm going with you!"

"Grandpa, are you sure about that?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Of course I am, Yugi," said Grandpa Mouto, "Don't you worry about me."

Yugi thought about whether that was good idea to bring him, and then said, "Well, alright."

Nagi handed Mai a crystal ball and said, "You'll need my help as well. So take this crystal ball so you can contact me. I'm also in the yellow pages."

"I am the only who thinks this is stupid?" asked Kaiba, "All you're asking us to do is go around the world and act like we're the Ghost Hunters. I could just watch that ridiculous stuff like that on TV."

Everyone glared at Kaiba for what he said, but Nagi only laughed at him and said, "You're starting to amuse me, Seto."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked, clearly offended.

"It's really no big deal," said Nagi, "I just think it's funny how smart you think you are, but you're really clueless."

"What?!" asked Kaiba, now more offended.

"Well, let's take a look at Shinpachi for example," said Nagi, "Even with his poor vision, he can see the truth. Why is it that you cannot?"

"Because your idea of the truth doesn't make sense," said Kaiba.

Negi laughed at him and said, "Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction. You really can't deny what happened here. Think about it, if ghosts, werewolves, homunculi, and magic are all fake how everything that happened here today happen?"

Kaiba was about to explain, but the more he tried to think of a logical answer, the less sense it made. Finally, he gave up and decided to face the truth.

"I guess you're right," said Kaiba.

Yugi and the others gasped at this. Kaiba just admitted that he was wrong! "How did you do that?" asked Tristan.

"Do what?" asked Negi.

"You got Kaiba to admit the he's wrong," said Joey, "None of us were ever able to do that."

Negi simply said, "You just have to know that right thing to say."

Just then, they heard Mokuba call to them, "Hey, guys, we're ready to take off! And guess what, Gintoki and his friends are coming with us!"

"Cool!" said Rebecca as she boarded the plane.

Shinpachi smiled and said, "Guys, I thin k this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yay! Ghost hunting!" said Kagura.

Mokuba ran up to his brother and said, "I heard them say they were going ghost hunting! Can we go too, Seto?"

Kaiba thought about it for a second, and then answered, "Yeah. I guess we'd better."

Everyone took a seat on the plane and got ready for take. Then Mai said, "That's great and all, but we still have a problem. The plane doesn't have any gas."

"No need to worry, Mai!" said Kagura, "I've already filled up the gas tank!"

"Really?" asked Kaiba, "With regular or unleaded?"

"Neither!" said Kagura, and then she showed them the Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice, "I filled it up with a few cases of Lots-A-Luck Joy Juice!"

"What?!" screamed Shinpachi.

"Oh, no!" everyone said in worry.

"What's the big deal?" Gintoki lazily asked.

"We made that stuff to be good rocket fuel!" Shinpachi screamed, and "You're not supposed to put rocket fuel in a plane!"

"Why not?" Gintoki asked again.

Shinpachi still shook in fear as he told Gintoki, "Because that makes it go way too-FAAAAAASSSSSST!" as he was answering the plane took off, very fast.

It went so fast that it smashed through the wall and made a bigger hole. As it flew into the air all of the townspeople waved goodbye to them, as did the Springfield's.

"Happy ghost hunting!" Nagi called.

Everyone in the plane waved goodbye to the people on the ground and Joey called, "So long everybody!"

The homunculi, who were sitting on the tail of the plane, waved goodbye to everyone as well and called, "And Aloha!" And together, they flew into the horizon onto a new adventure.


	5. Abracababra Pt 1

**Author's Note:** Hi, readers. Sorry for the late up date. I have to publish this at the library because I don't have internet at my house. Well, I hope this is good.

* * *

**Abra Kadabra Pt. 1**

Inside his house in the woods, Nagi was gazing into his crystal ball as he said, "Magic crystal ball, I seek the spirits that will not rest. The thirteen ghosts from the demon chest!"

He waited for a little while, and then the crystal showed an image of a man with long black hair and cold eyes. Nagi's eyes widened upon recognizing the man.

"Merlin's beard! I've found one!" said Nagi, "And the dark power of this spirit is beyond belief. I must warn the others!"

* * *

In another location, Joey and friends were driving a van. Duke was behind the wheel with Tristan in the passenger seat while everyone else was in the back hanging out. Suddenly, Téa saw the crystal ball glowing.

"Hey, it's Mr. Springfield!" said Téa.

Everyone gathered around the crystal ball as Nagi's face appeared in it. Kagura was the first to speak up. "Hi, Nagi!" she said.

Ignoring Kagura's greeting, Nagi told the group, "Listen to me, all of you! You are closing in on one of the thirteen ghosts!"

"Well, it's about time!" said Rebecca, "Which one is it?"

"It is Kagato, the dark lord of Jurai," Nagi explained, "He is after the Jurai Light Stone."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Shinpachi.

"I'm afraid so, my sources are never wrong," said Nagi, "If Kagato gets his hands on the light stone, he will be unstoppable."

"How can we find him?" asked Mokuba.

"On the contrary, _he'll_ find _you_," said Nagi, "But I suggest you travel to the hidden forest kingdom of Jurai, where the light stone is being kept by Princess Ayeka. Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura will give all the details about it."

And with that, Nagi disappeared. The friends were shaking in fear thinking about Kagato. They wondered what type of power this Kagato had, and what sort of dangers they might run into. However, Mai did not want to sit around and think too much since they had to capture this spirit.

"Well, we can't just sit around here thinking. Let's go!" said Mai.

"Alright!" Duke excitedly said, "Next stop, the forest kingdom of Jurai! Uh, where is that?"

"No where," said Kaiba, "There's no such place."

"What?" asked Yugi.

"I took lots of geography classes as a child and I can tell you, this place doesn't exist," Kaiba answered, sounding like a snob, which he is.

"You wouldn't find it on any map," said Shinpachi, "It's not real in this world."

"In _this_ world?" Mokuba curiously asked.

"Yes," said Gintoki, "You see places like Jurai are filled with magical beings and creatures. Most people fear them, so the mystics separated the mortal world from the magical world. They exist along side each other; however, the mortal world is unaware of the magical world's existence. And because Jurai is in the magical world, the only one's who can get there are mystics, or people who already know where it is."

"Oh," said everyone.

"So, do you know where Jurai is?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes," said Gintoki.

"Oh, good," said Rebecca, "Where do we go?"

Gintoki then took out a map and pointed to a forest as he said, "We're coming up to a forest where we can find a portal to Jurai. It will take us to the forest of Jurai."

"Is that the best place to arrive?" asked Grandpa.

"Yes," said Gintoki, "Kagato won't see us coming if we land there, so we'll be able to sneak up on him."

"Good plan, Shinpachi," said Tristan, "You heard him, Duke, head for the forest."

"You got it," said Duke.

And then he drove towards the woods from the map. Gintoki pointed out the tree that was to be the entrance to Jurai, and Duke drove right through it. The group arrived in the forest, and some fog began to rise all around them.

Upon seeing the fog, Tristan shook and asked, "H-h-he-hey… w-w-w-wh-wh-what's with this eerie fog?"

"I'm not sure," asked Gintoki, "It wasn't like this the last time I came here."

"How far is the castle from here, Shinpachi?" Joey asked.

Shinpachi got out a map of Jurai, placed it on the wall of the van, looked it over and told the others, "It's about five miles east according to the map."

Just then, the map caught fire, shocking the group. Then, an evil face appeared in the flames and said, "Come and get me, mortals, if you dare!" then he laughed and disappeared.

"W-what was that?" Kaiba asked, "For that matter, _who_ was that?"

"Was that… Kagato?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah," said Gintoki, "I think so."

"Ha!" said Kagura, triumphantly, "That guy doesn't scare me! Not one bit!"

"Yet, he managed to scare the pants off of Joey and Tristan," said Mai, gesturing to Tristan and Joey holding each other in fear. The said teens noticed this right away and let go.

"Not to worry," said Téa, confidently, "He's not gonna scare us off that easily! Right, guys?"

"Easy for you to say!" said Shinpachi, "I'm getting out of here!"

Shinpachi opened the back door of the van, jumped out, and was about to run when he saw the landscape. Every inch of the forest that used to be beautiful was now dark and foggy. He saw no creatures anywhere, and he heard no birds, nor crickets here. The others came out and saw this as well. Sadaharu sniffed the ground and let out a small whine seeing the forest like this.

"What happened here?" Serenity asked.

"I'm guessing Kagato did a little redecorating," Tristan said, feeling a little scared of the scenery.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Jurai royal castle, which was now as twisted as everything else in Jurai, Kagato was sitting in a throne and gazing into a crystal. He watched as all the inhabitants were being rounded up and enslaved. Kagato laughed in amusement as several were being lashed by his own personal minions.

He got up from the throne and walked over to a glass case which contained a sleeping girl with long purple hair wearing a royal looking outfit, grinned, and said, "My power has made every inch of your forest as evil as I am, Princess Ayeka. And I have enslaved everyone who lives here. Soon, all of Jurai will belong to me, and you shall sleep until the end of time for denying me what I want. The Jurai Light Stone!"

* * *

Back with out heroes, Kagura was looking at a compass, trying to find the right way to the castle, as she said, "According to the compass… we're completely lost."

Sure enough, the compass was pointing in just about every direction; unfortunately, it was impossible to tell where north was. So, as Kagura had stated, they were completely lost.

Rebecca got out the crystal ball and said, "Maybe, Mr. Springfield can tell us where we are!" she rubbed the crystal ball and said, "Hello! Calling Nagi Springfield! Come in, Nagi!" the crystal ball glowed, and then revealed an image of a sign that said "Out to lunch." to this, Rebecca smacked her forehead and said, "Rats! He's out to lunch!"

"Somebody say lunch?" Tristan asked, as he grabbed a picnic basket, "Well, there's no sense getting lost on an empty stomach, am I right?"

"You sure are," said Gintoki, as he grabbed a blanket and followed Tristan into the fog.

Kaiba shook his head at them and said, "Slackers." and then he saw Joey still with the group and asked, "You're not going with them?"

"I'm not hungry," said Joey, "Plus, this mission's kinda important."

Kaiba stared at Joey and said, "That was weird coming from you."

"Believe it or not, Kaiba, Joey does know when to be serious," said Yugi, "Now, I think we should ignore Tristan and Gintoki, and go look for something that might help us find the Jurai castle."

With that said, Yugi and the others went into the fog and began looking for something that would point them in the right direction. What they did not know was that Kagato was watching Tristan and Gintoki as they set up their picnic on a grassy hilltop that was still green.

"What is this?" Kagato asked, "There are mortals nearby, and it appears that my power has missed a spot."

Unaware that they were being watched, Tristan and Gintoki relaxed on their picnic blanket and ate their lunch happily.

"Ah… this is the life, right, Gintoki?" said Tristan, as he ate a chicken drumstick.

Gintoki drank some sake from a cup, and then said, "Sure is. It's such a pity that the others couldn't join us."

Kagato simply laughed sinisterly and said, "I'll just have to show them that life is no picnic." and then he sent some of his dark magic towards the hilltop to take care of Tristan and Gintoki.

Still unaware of the danger that they would soon be in, Tristan asked Gintoki, "Care for a sandwich, Gintoki?"

"Sure," said Gintoki, and then he and Tristan grabbed the stuff for the sandwiches.

As they stacked their sandwiches, Tristan and Gintoki were failed to notice the dark magic that was surrounding them. The grass turned grey and the two trees that were next to the boys slowly lost their colors and obtained evil looking faces. Their roots came out of the ground as they prepared to grab the boys.

Once he and Gintoki finished building their sandwiches, Tristan smiled and said, "You know, their's nothing like a picnic for a quick pick me uuuUUUP!"

Without warning, Tristan was suddenly grabbed form behind by the tree. Before Gintoki could get up and rescue Tristan, the other tree grabbed him.

The now living and evil trees growled as one of them said, "We'll snap you both like twigs!"

"Let's get out of here!" Tristan screamed.

"I've got an idea!" said Gintoki, "Do what I do!" Gintoki grabbed the top of the tree and pulled as hard as he could. Then he flung himself free and went flying. Tristan did the same thing and went flying right after him.

"Don't let them get away!" one of the trees yelled, and then they chased after the two.

The rest of the group was still looking for clues to the Jurai castle, but were having no such luck.

"I think we're getting close to something, guys!" said Kagura.

"I think you're right, Kagura!" said Mokuba, and then they both bumped into something. Looking up they saw that it was their van.

"Hey, it's our van!" said Rebecca.

"Which is right back where we started!" said Mai, "We're as lost as ever!"

Just then, Joey heard screaming. "Hey, that's Gin and Tristan! What's going on?"

Yugi turned his head around and saw them flying towards where they were. He told the others to turn around and look as well, which they did and saw the two coming. Joey took out a portable target and placed it on the ground in the exact spot where he was sure that Tristan and Gintoki would land. Shinpachi put his finger in his mouth and stuck it in the air so he could try to tell where the wind would take Gintoki and Tristan. He then adjusted the target slightly and stood on it with Joey, arms spread to catch the two. However, Tristan and Gintoki landed hard on some moss a few inches away from their friends.

Joey snapped his fingers and said, "Rats!"

"Sorry," said Shinpachi, "My calculation was a bit off."

Kagura smiled at them and said, "Nice of you to drop by."

Gintoki stood up and said, "This is no time for bad puns, Kagura! We've got some monster trees after us!"

"Monster trees?" Kaiba asked, "Don't make me laugh."

"Really, Seto?" asked Serenity, "After what we've been through, you're still denying stuff like this?"

"The idea of monster trees sounds so ridiculous that I just can't buy that," said Kaiba.

"Did he say trees?" Kagura asked, getting ready to fight, "Why I'll turn them into tooth picks! I'll rip their bark off! I'll…"

Before Kagura could finish, the gang heard an evil voice yell, "Where're those non-wooden punks?" everyone looked ahead and saw exactly how monstrous the trees were; even Kaiba freaked out.

"We'll tear 'em limb from limb!" the other tree.

The trees came up to a row of bushes and the first tree asked them, "Hey, did you bushes see any humans run by here?"

The bushes all pointed to the left and said, "They went that way!"

"Uh… yeah… that way!" said the last bush.

"Thanks a bush-em," said one of the trees. And then they went in the direction where the bushes were pointing.

Once the trees were gone, the bushes sprouted heads; as it turns out, the bushes were really Joey and friends in disguise. They all laughed at the trees as they watched them leave.

"Looks like we're really branching out, Joey!" said Tristan.

"You said it, Tristan!" Joey said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the group heard some growling sounds. They turned around and saw a monster bush. Seeing this, they all screamed and ran for their lives back to the van. They figured that their best course of action is to continue their journey in the van. So, they drove down a dark road in search of the Jurai castle.

As she looked around at the scenery, Serenity commented, "That Kagato sure has some nerve making such a beautiful place evil!"

"That's why we have to capture him before he gets the Jurai light stone!" said Téa, "Otherwise there's no telling what he could do to Jurai, or the rest of the world for that matter."

Kagato saw them driving through the forest on his crystal, and could see that they were getting close to finding the castle.

"Those fools are persistent," he said, "Which means I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

He then reached into the crystal and moved the two sides of the road together, making it too narrow for the van to drive through. Duke saw this and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Oh no, the road's closing up! I can't get through!" Duke shouted, "Hang on!"

Duke hit the breaks, making the van come to a complete stop, unfortunately, the force of the stop was so strong that it caused the crystal ball to slip out of Shinpachi's hands and fly out the window. The crystal ball bounced all the way to a nearby stream and landed on a lily pad. Then it floated down stream.

"Oh no!" cried Rebecca, "Our only link to Mr. Springfield floating away!"

"Then we've gotta get it back!" said Mokuba.

* * *

Back at the Springfield house, Nagi and Negi were eating lunch when they saw what just happened. "Those fools!" said Nagi.

"What is it?" asked Negi.

"They've gotten the crystal ball wet!" said Negi, "It could short circuit!"

* * *

Back in the forest, everyone made it to the stream, but the crystal ball was already far ahead. "How are we gonna get it?" asked Mai.

"We'll build a raft!" said Kagura, as she pulled out a balloon and blew it up.

"Great idea, Kagura!" said Joey, who began blowing up a balloon himself. Once Joey and Kagura had blown up enough balloons, Gintoki and Shinpachi tied all of the parts together like he was making a balloon animal until they had created a raft that looked like the rubber ducky from the plane.

"Great work, you guys!" said Yugi.

"Thanks, Yug," said Joey, giving his friend a thumbs-up.

And then got onto the raft and floated down stream. They kept an eye out for the crystal ball until they found it. That's when Grandpa Mouto said, "Avast, ye swabbies! Follow the bouncing ball and everybody sing!"

As the crystal ball bounced, the heroes all sang "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" together.

_**Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream!**_

_**Merrily, merrily, merrily!**_

_**Life is but a dream!**_

_**Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream!**_

_**Merrily, merrily, merrily!**_

_**Life is but a dream!**_

Nagi and Negi could hear them singing form the crystal, and were getting annoyed. Negi covered his ears, while Nagi groaned and said, "This is the worst dinner music I've ever heard!"

_**Merrily, merrily, merrily!**_

_**Life is but a dream!**_

Back in the stream, Duke reached in and grabbed the crystal ball. Then suddenly, a huge wave came up behind the group, which caused Tristan to scream, "Or more like a nightmare!"

Everyone screamed as the wave crashed down on the heroes, plunging them under the water. Some water even made it through the crystal ball to Nagi's house and washed away his and Negi's lunch plates.

They both frowned, while Nagi said, "This beginning to be quite annoying!"

After much struggle, the group finally made it to shore and started drying off. As they did this, Duke held up the crystal ball and said, "Sorry, Mr. Springfield. We were trying to find the castle but we got delayed, and now… we're even more lost than we were before."

Nagi stuck his hand out from the crystal ball and pointed as he said, "Try looking in this direction."

The group all looked ahead and saw a giant castle that looked like it had seen better days. They guessed that this was the Jurai royal castle.

"We've found it!" Mokuba cheered, "Lets go!"

As the group walked up to the castle, Mai cautioned them by saying, "Careful, guys, Kagato's made everything in this land evil."

Sadaharu sniffed a rabbit that was eating a leaf and the rabbit sniffed back. Then Rebecca patted it on the head and said, "I don't know about everything, Mai." and then she and Sadaharu caught up to the others.

What the group did not notice was that Kagato was watching them from behind a tree nearby. Kagato saw this as the perfect chance to finish them off, so he pointed his finger at the rabbit, hitting it with his dark magic. The result was that the cuddly little forest creature turned into a giant fire breathing dragon. Once the transformation was complete, the dragon growled and began spewing fire out of it's mouth. Everyone looked up and was shocked to see the dragon where the rabbit used to be. Rebecca and Sadaharu were frozen in place as the dragon spewed fire right in their direction.

* * *

Just then, the scene cut to a shot of a news room where Gintoki sat at a desk, in news reporter attire, and said, "We interrupt this program for special editorial from Fiction News! We now take you to our foreran correspondent Rebecca Hawkins at the department of television no-no's! Rebecca."

Outside of a building, Rebecca, who is dressed as a news reporter, was standing next to a woman with black hair and eyes.

"Thanks, Gin," said Rebecca, "I'm here with TV no-no expert, Chi-Chi Son. Mrs. Son, I believe you have some concerns about the show thus far?"

Rebecca held her microphone up to Chi-Chi, who responded, "You're absolutely right, Ms. Hawkins. We must caution you in the use of fire in the previous scene involving the fire breathing dragon."

Rebecca retracted the mike, gave Chi-Chi a stern look, and said, "Oh I see, you wanna cut out the dragon, huh? You got something against dragons?"

Rebecca marched threateningly towards Chi-Chi, which made her back away in fear as she said in a defensive voice, "No! oh, no, no, no, no, no! I was just saying that fire is dangerous and should be avoided!"

"Don't try to talk your way out of it, lady!" Rebecca snapped, "Admit it, you hate dragons!"

"Y… Eh… tha… wha… y-you don't understand!" Chi-Chi tried to explain.

"I sure do!" said Rebecca as she showed the dragon next to her, looking upset, "You want to cut honest, self-respecting dragon and put him out of work!"

The dragon started tearing up as Joey appeared playing the violin. Rebecca nearly cried herself as she continued, "What's he gonna do? He's gotta eat, he's got a family to feed. Have you been down to the unemployment office lately?"

Chi-Chi, now feeling guilty about wanting to cut the dragon out, started crying as she said, "We-well… I… I mean… I never meant to…"

"Of course you didn't," said Rebecca, "So, the next time you wanna cut something out, Mrs. Son, I hope you'll think twice!"

Chi-Chi then started bawling as she said, "I… I… I'm so sorry!"

"Hmm, that's better," said Rebecca, and then she smiled at the camera, "And now, back to the news room! This is Rebecca Hawkins signing off!"

Back in the news room, Gintoki was still in his chair with the dragon sitting next to him waving goodbye as he said, "This has been an editorial from Fiction News! We welcome opposing view points from responsible dragons. We now rejoin our program already in progress."

* * *

The fire was coming closer to Rebecca and Sadaharu, luckily, Kagura and Yugi grabbed the two and pulled them out of the way just in time. And then they all started running towards the castle.

"In the words of the immortal confused one… Ta-ta for now!" said Shinpachi, as he and the others ran to catch up.

Kagato saw this and declared, "They shall not be spared!" and then he shot some dark magic at the castle, making giant stones rise up and block their path.


	6. Abracadabra Pt 2

**Abra Kadabra Pt. 2**

It seemed as though the heroes were about to become a dragon's dinner. Joey, Tristan, Kagura, and Gintoki were unwilling to give up so easily. The four got into fighting stances and prepared to attack if need be.

"Alright, come hot breath, put um up!" said Tristan.

"Yeah!" said Kagura, "You don't look so tough! Go on, make your move! I dare you!"

In response, the dragon blew fire at Joey, Tristan, Kagura, and Gintoki, leaving with them bad burns. They all coughed as Gintoki asked, "You wanna go best two out of three…?"

Not wanting another accident, Grandpa stepped in front and said to the dragon, "Hey, hot stuff! Let's talk turkey! With a talent like yours, you could really go places!"

Yugi tapped his grandfather's shoulder and asked in an uncomfortable whisper, "Grandpa, what are you doing?"

Grandpa leaned towards Yugi and answered, "I'm thinking that if I flatter him, he'll back off." then he turned back to the dragon and said, "I can see it now: Demon Dragon BBQs! A whole chain of them! All we need is a catchy jingle!"

On Grandpa's cue, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Shinpachi, Kagura, Serenity, Mokuba, and Rebecca dressed up as outdoor chefs with a grill, and spatulas and sang a jingle.

_**If you're in a hurry**_

_**And want a great big feast**_

_**Drag on down to Dragon's**_

_**And say 'Where's the beast?'**_

The dragon only blew smoke at them, covering everyone in soot; obviously, this dragon is not interested in restaurants. Everyone coughed and dusted themselves off, then Shinpachi got another idea.

"Alright, alright, we'll make it a drive-in restaurant," said Shinpachi, "And to get there, you'll need a used car!"

Tristan appeared wearing a white rich Texan suit and Sadaharu wearing a white cowboy hat, as Rebecca announced, "It's Tristan Taylor and his dog Sadaharu!"

"Howdy, neighbor! Tristan Taylor here with all of today's great give away bargains! Me and my pal, Sadaharu will eat a bison if you don't go for a test drive in this!" said Tristan, then he gestured to a rundown old looking car that looked like it did not work anymore, "It's a 1924 customized station wagon, incomplete with no wheels or engine! It's yours to push off the lot for just… $14.95!" then he showed the dragon another car that looked like it was not in any better shape, "Or a 1953 highway wreck, dredged up from the East River! Just $25.95!"

The dragon pondered these choices for a moment, and then shook his head 'no'. Seeing this, Tristan figured he might have to push it a little bit more.

"Alright then, here's my best deal on the lot! It's a 1946 compact spitfire made for dragons on the go!" Tristan said, gesturing to a tiny car that the dragon would never fit inside, "Go on, get in! See how it feels!"

The dragon walked up to the tiny car and stuck his head inside. Then Tristan came up to the dragon and pushed him inside the car; actually, it was more like squeezing the dragon inside. Everyone looked at the dragon being pushed inside the tiny car and could tell how uncomfortable he was feeling right now.

Tristan simply smiled and said, "What did I tell ya? Fits like a glove!"

The dragon burst out of the tiny car and growled in fury at Tristan. Seeing how unhappy the dragon was, Tristan gulped and said, "Okay… I don't think he's liking the deals…"

"I'll say," said Téa, who looked annoyed, "All the cars you offered to sell him were pieces of junk."

That's when Kagura stepped forward and said, "Alright, then, here's my final offer!" she got down on her knees, placed her hands together under her chin, and said in a pleading manner, "Please, don't hurt us, I beg off you! We'll do anything!"

"Then try running!" said Kaiba, who grabbed Kagura and pulled her along as he and the others ran for their lives.

The dragon chased after them, only to lose them just as he started chasing them. Unknown to the dragon, Joey and friends were hiding behind the brick wall out of sight. Once the dragon was gone, everyone slowly came out from their hiding place.

Duke wiped some sweat off his forehead, sighed in relief, and said, "I think we gave him the slip."

Kagura grinned and said, "Yes! Nothing's gonna keep us from the castle now!"

Kagura was about to charge, when Mai stopped her and pointed to the bridge as she said, "Look again, Kagura."

Kagura looked ahead and saw two men in black robes holding wizard staffs guarding the bridge. Seeing this made Téa sigh in defeat and ask, "How are we gonna get past those guards?"

To answer Téa's question, Gintoki stood up and said, "Don't worry, this'll be a piece of cake!"

* * *

Moments later, the guards soon heard someone coming their way and looked to see what it was. To their surprise it was a tour group. What they did not know was that it was actually Joey and friends in disguise; Gintoki was dressed as a tour guide, and the others were dressed as tourists.

"Step right this way for the super deluxe package tour of the Jurai Royal castle!" said Gintoki.

The men readied their staffs to attack, while one of them said, "Where do you think you're going? This castle is private!"

Just as the men were about to move in and capture the group, Gintoki pushed them aside and said, "Please, you're interrupting the tour!" the men looked confused as Gintoki and the others pushed their way inside. "One your right is the snake filled moat, and straight ahead is the main drawbridge."

Everyone acted fascinated as they walked through and pretended to take pictures. As they neared the entrance, they were sure that Gintoki's plan was going to work.

"And once inside, we'll visit the plush torture chamber!" said Gintoki, as he and the others got closer to the entrance.

Just as they were about to enter the castle, one of the guards pulled a lever a blocked the entrance. That was when the guards grabbed them and brought them to Kagato in the throne room.

"Welcome, everyone," said Kagato, "Do you have anything to say before I lock you up."

"Plenty, your honor!" said Mokuba, as he and Shinpachi approached Kagato., "For my first witness, I call Joseph Wheeler to the stand."

Joey sat down at a witness stand, and Mokuba began asking him questions. "Alright, Mr. Wheeler, where were you on the night of December third, April fourth, May the fifth?"

Joey thought for a second, then answered, "Uh… I don't know."

Mokuba then got in Joey's and said in a stern tone, "Oh, playing coy, eh? Pleading the fifth, eh? Trying to deny it, huh?"

"What?" Joey asked.

Shinpachi then but in and said, "Objection, you honor! The defense is putting words into his client's mouth!"

"It's true," said Joey, then he pulled a list of random words out of his mouth, "Yuck!"

Mokuba then paced back as he said to Joey, "Face it, Mr. Wheeler, you're guilty! So I advise you to throw yourself at the mercy of the court!"

"Okay," said Joey. Then he jumped into Kagato's arms and started to cry dramatically as he said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Blah! Enough already!" said Kagato, pushing Joey away.

Mokuba smiled at Shinpachi and said, "Mr. Shimura, my client pleads temporary insanity."

"And the prosecution drops all charges?" said Shinpachi, then he and Shinpachi shook hands.

Kagato threw Joey off his lap and yelled, "Lock them in the dungeon!"

The guards surrounded the heroes and managed to subdue them. Then they forcibly dragged them to the dungeons. Once inside, Kagato decided to visit them and gloat.

"You fools thought that you could capture me," said Kagato, "But it seems that I am the one who has captured you."

Duke grabbed the bars and glared at Kagato as he yelled, "Listen, creepy, let us out of here so I can beat you to a pulp!"

"You'll stay in here until my work is complete," said Kagato.

"How long will that be?" Gintoki asked.

"Until I find the Jurai Light Stone," said Kagato. Then he began to disappear as he continued, "And then, I will destroy anyone who crosses me, starting with you."

Once he was gone, everyone began to feel nervous. Serenity fell into despair and nearly cried as Joey hugged her.

"Don't cry, Serenity," said Joey, "We'll find a way out of here. I just know it."

"Oh, I'm afraid there is no way out," said a new voice. Everyone looked over to where they heard the voice come from and saw an old man with grey hair and glasses in the cell with them.

"Who are you?" Grandpa asked.

"My name is Yosho," said the man, "And I am the head sorcerer of the Jurai royal family."

"Really?" said Mai, "Then you must know where the Jurai Light Stone is."

"I do," said Yosho, "I hid it away in a place where Kagato will never find it. When I would not tell him where I hid it, Kagato locked me in this cell. In the right hands, the Jurai Light tone has the power to bring light and beauty to the world. But in evil hands, it can be used for unspeakable evil."

"Whoa," said Yugi, "That's not good."

"No sweat, Yosho!" said Tristan, "We'll find a way out and you can take us to the stone so we can use it against Kagato!"

"I told, there is no way out!" said Yosho, "These cells were built to keep prisoners from escape."

"Did you try the exit?" Kagura asked, pointing to a door labeled 'Exit' in neon letters.

Yosho took off his glasses, cleaned them, then put them back on and said, "I never noticed that before!"

"It could be a trick," said Kaiba, "But I'd rather take my chances with the door than stick around here."

Gintoki tried pushing the door, but it was stuck. "It's stuck! Give me a hand!" said Gintoki, then the others got behind him and tried pushing. "All it needs is a little… PUSH!"

Everyone pushed the door with all their might and they finally managed to push through. As luck would have it, they found themselves sliding down a mess of slides. They each got separated from each other as they slid down in different directions.

* * *

Kagura, Rebecca, Shinpachi, Mokuba, Grandpa Mouto, Serenity, and Duke landed in the basement where two guards were taking a nap. Unfortunately, they bumped into the guards and woke them up.

As the guards glared at them, Kagura smiled and said, "Hey. What can I do you for, fellows?"

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Gintoki, Sadaharu, and Téa crashed on the floor and found themselves in the kitchen.

"We landed in the kitchen," said Téa.

"Cool!" said Tristan, "Let's eat!"

* * *

Mai landed on what felt like a bed of some kind. She looked and asked, "Where am I?" suddenly a glass covering came down on her, trapping her inside what turned out to be a coffin bed.

Mai looked up and saw Kagato looking down at her as he said, "Welcome to my slumber party." he pointed to another glass coffin and said, "And here's your hostess, Princess Ayeka."

Mai looked at the other coffin and saw Ayeka inside. She could see that her eyes were closed and she was not moving an inch. Something was not right.

"What did you do to her?" Mai asked in shock.

"She refused to give me the light stone, so I put her under an eternal sleep," said Kagato. He then got closer to Mai and said, "And you shall soon join her." Mai gasped as she backed up in fear.

* * *

In the kitchen, unaware of their friends peril, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Gintoki, Sadaharu, and Téa were making some lunch. Yugi was the head chef and everyone else followed his orders.

While Téa chopped some carrots, Yugi looked over at Joey and said, "Hey, Joey, how about making some Yu-Joe Stew?"

"Comin' right up, Yug!" said Joey. He grabbed some chopped mushrooms, onions, potatoes garlic, and meat and juggled them as he sang 'Hakuna Matata.'

"Don't forget to stir the stew, Joey," said Tristan, who was mixing a salad.

"Don't worry," said Joey, as he put the ingredients in the cauldron. "I won't."

Kaiba turned to Yugi and asked, "Why do you call it Yu-Joe Stew?"

"Because Joey and I made the recipe up together," said Yugi.

"Is it good?" Kaiba asked, curiously.

"Delicious," said Yugi, with a smile.

"I can vouch for that," said Téa, "I've had some myself."

"Oh," said Kaiba, now eager to try the stew.

"Hey, I have a question," said Gintoki, who was chopping celery, "Does Joey sing that song every time he cooks?"

"I'm not sure if he does at home," said Yugi, "But I have heard him sing that when he's cooked with us."

Joey opened a drawer to look for a good stirring spoon. He found one, but did not notice that imbedded in the handle was the Jurai Light stone. He stirred the stew a few times and then went to get the salt and pepper. While he did this, the light stone shot some magic into the stew and made a live rabbit, bat, and frog come out of the cauldron. Joey did not notice this, so he shook in the salt and pepper and took a taste. Right after he tasted the sew, Joey's head changed into random animal heads until finally changed back to normal.

Joey, who was clueless about what had just happened, shook his head and said, "Nope. Not ready." then he shook more salt and pepper into the stew.

"Here, man, let me take a taste," said Tristan, as he walked over to the cauldron. He took the spoon and dipped into the stew to taste it, when he pulled it out, he found an elephant trunk wrapped around it, much to his and Joey's surprise. Tristan dropped the spoon, which Sadaharu caught in his mouth.

"Huh?" said Gintoki, Yugi, Téa, Kaiba, Joey, Sadaharu, and Tristan, confused.

As everyone stared in shock, the whole elephant came out of the cauldron and glared at them. Tristan chuckled nervously and said, "On second thought, let's eat out!" And then everyone out of the kitchen in a flash.

* * *

In the basement, Kagura was playing the shell game with the guards using three guard hats. Kagura had just shuffled them around and now the guards had to figure out which one was right.

"It's this one!" said one of the guards, pointing to the hat on the left.

"No, it's this one!" said the other guard, pointing to the one on the right.

The guards grabbed the hats that they chose and picked them, only to discover that they were both wrong. Kagura picked up the hat that was in the middle and revealed the ball that was underneath.

"You're getting closer, guys," said Kagura.

Shinpachi placed the hats back down and shuffled them around as he said, "Alright, alright. Try again! A winner every time! Round and round she goes. Where she stops, nobody knows!"

When Shinpachi stopped shuffling, the guards pointed at the center hat and one of them said, "We know! It's under there!"

"Let's find out!" said Kagura. Kagura picked up the middle hat, revealing Rebecca underneath holding two cream pies.

"Congratulations!" said Rebecca. Then she threw the pies in the guard's faces.

As the guards wiped their faces, Kagura, Rebecca, Shinpachi, Mokuba, Grandpa Mouto, Serenity, and Duke ran out of the room. Mokuba shouted as they ran, "See ya round, losers!"

As Kagura, Rebecca, Shinpachi, Mokuba, Grandpa Mouto, Serenity, and Duke ran through the castle away from the guards, they did not see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Gintoki, Sadaharu, and Téa running their way. Since neither of the groups saw each other coming, they all crashed into each other. After they recovered from the crash, Joey and Kaiba hugged their siblings, Sadaharu tackled Kagura and Shinpachi and kissed them, and Yugi hugged his grandfather.

"Hi, Duke," said Gintoki.

"Hey, Gin," said Duke.

"Well, at least we're all still in one piece," said Tristan.

"But, where's Mai?" asked Mokuba. His question was answered right away when everyone heard Mai scream.

Tristan gulped and said, "At the dentist?"

* * *

In the sleeping chamber, Kagato stared into Mai's eyes as he said an incantation for his sleep curse.

"Spell of darkness, trance so deep, now and forever… sleep!" said Kagato.

Mai fought with all her might to stay awake. Unfortunately, in the end, she lost the fight and fell into a deep sleep. Kagato seemed pleased with his work.

"You creep!" shouted Rebecca, "What're you doing to Mai?"

Kagato turned around and said, "Not half as much as what I'm going to do to you!"

Kagato zapped a ray of energy from his hand at the group intending to destroy them. However, it was blocked when it hit the Spoon that Sadaharu still had in his mouth. The energy ricocheted off of the spoon and hit the wall, making a big hole. That was when Kagato figured out why.

"You! You have the Jurai Light Stone!" Kagato declared.

"He does?" said Kagura.

Kagato walked slowly over to Sadaharu and said, "Good doggie. Here boy. Give me the stone. That's a good doggie." Sadaharu made a snarling glare at Kagato, which made him mad, "I said, drop it, you worthless mutt!"

As he yelled this, Kagato shot a big ray of energy at Sadaharu, who dodged just in time. As a result, Kagato had created a huge hole in the wall.

Everyone came out from their hiding places, and Joey yelled, "Sadaharu, pass it here!" Sadaharu obliged and threw the spoon over to Joey. Joey ran into Kagato's view, showed what he had, and said, "Hey, Kagato! You want the stone, come and get it!"

Then Joey jumped out through the hole and ran away with the spoon. Kagato growled in rage and yelled, "You won't escape from me!" then he disappeared from the room.

Once Joey and Kagato were gone, everyone gathered around Mai in worry. Duke shook her as best he could, but he did not stir.

"It's no good," said Duke sadly, "She's under Kagato's spell."

Mokuba shook Mai as he said, "Wake up, Mai. You just gotta wake up." when she did not respond, tears spilled from Mokuba's eyes.


	7. Abracadabra Pt 3

**Author's Note****: **Hi, guys. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. The way I'm writing this parody of "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo", I'm going to make it close to the original, but I may some differences here and there. In addition, since the series ended before they found all thirteen demons, I'm going to make the rest up myself. I hope everyone's okay with that. Well, here's the new chapter, I hope to get many reviews.

* * *

**Abracadabra Pt. 3**

Joey, now outside in the courtyard, ran as fast as he could with Kagato still chasing him. He had to get this man away from the others until they could trap him inside the Chest of Demons. Joey knew that he would have to by everyone some time, but did not know how. Suddenly, Kagato appeared in front of Joey and made him skid to a halt.

"I have you now, you little pest!" then he shot some magic at him.

"Uh-oh!" Joey screamed as he held his hands up in defense. When Joey did this, an invisible shield covered him and Kagato's magic bounced off the shield and hit an evil tree, changing it back to normal.

"NOOO!" Kagato yelled, seeing that his dark magic was undone.

"Huh?" Joey asked. Then he remembered what Yosho said.

"_In the right hands, the Jurai Light Stone has the power to bring light and beauty to the world,_" Yosho's voice said.

Joey smirked at this and balled his hand into a fist, more specifically, the hand that held the light stone. Then he threw a punch and zapped some magic in Kagato's direction. Kagato saw this managed to redirect the magic just in time and it hit a spot on the ground and created a patch of flowers.

Joey simply blew his hand as if it was a fired gun and said, "How do you like me now?"

Kagato merely laughed at Joey and said, "Not bad, boy. Too bad you won't get to see how powerful the stone is in the hands of someone who knows how to use it properly."

"I know how to use it just fine!" said Joey, as he zapped another wave of magic at Kagato.

This time, Kagato dodged and then shot magic at him again as he said, "I want that stone!" Joey dodged Kagato's shots again and continued running.

* * *

Back inside, Tristan had opened the glass coffin that Mai was inside and then filled a bucket with water. He walked over to the sleeping woman and held the bucket up high.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Mai!" said Tristan, and then he dumped the water on her face. Unfortunately, she did not twitch, nor cough when this happened.

"It's no use," said Kagura, "She's still asleep."

"What're we gonna do?" asked Rebecca.

* * *

Back outside, Joey was still running from Kagato and trying to keep him from taking the light stone. He was thinking of a plan when he came face to face with the dragon from before.

Kagato stood behind the dragon and ordered it, "Burn him."

The dragon roared and spewed fire at Joey, who held up the stone in defense. The stone note only blocked the fire, but also pushed it back until the magic touched the dragon, turning it back into a rabbit. The rabbit hopped away, leaving Kagato annoyed.

Joey laughed at Kagato and taunted, "What's the matter, Kagato, afraid to face me yourself?"

"No," said Kagato, who summoning more dark magic to his hands, "Not at all."

Joey gulped and said, "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

Kagato then started shooting his dark magic at Joey, who dodged and fired back as he ran around the castle. He could only hope the others could come up with a way to capture Kagato soon.

* * *

Back inside, Gintoki held an alarm clock next to Mai's ear and said, "Time to Rise and shine, Mai!"

The alarm clock let out a very loud ring, but Mai did not jump or even flinch. This made Gintoki feel a bit discouraged.

"Oh man!" said Gintoki, "This is terrible!"

"But take a look at Joey!" said Yugi, who was looking out the window at the fight.

"He's driving Kagato crazy!" said Rebecca, with a laugh.

"We have to do something!" said Téa in worry, "He could get hurt!"

"He'll be fine," said Yugi, "I believe in Joey."

"Let's hope your faith is in the right place, Yugi," said Kaiba.

"I think it is, Seto," said Mokuba.

"Me too," said Grandpa Mouto, "If Yugi says that it's alright, that's good enough for me. Neither he nor Joey has ever let us down before. If you recall, Kaiba, he helped you and Yugi save the world at one time."

Kaiba then remembered when he, Yugi, and Joey all saved the world from Dartz. With this memory, he admitted, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Back outside, Kagato was still shooting magic at Joey, who was on the castle wall, and Joey was still using the stone to block or strike back. He also had to dodge a few attacks. However, Kagato was not going to give up trying to take the stone that easily.

"Give me the stone, now!" Kagato demanded.

"No!" said Joey, and then he shot another beam of magic at Kagato.

Kagato glared at him and yelled, "How dare you defy me? I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" with that, Kagato shot a gigantic wave of dark magic right at Joey, knocking him off the castle wall. Joey landed with a thud and tried to get back up, but with difficulty.

Joey looked at the stone in his hand and saw it sink into his palm. Kagato was just about to grab Joey to throw him aside when his body started glowing brightly. The glow was so bright that Kagato had to shield his eyes. When he opened them, Kagato saw that Joey's appearance had changed.

Joey was now dressed in a white Egyptian tunic and wore some type of golden band around his head. He also had white wings coming out of his back.

"What is this?" Kagato asked in disbelief, "Where did you get this power?"

"From the stone, I guess" Joey answered.

"I see," said Kagato, understanding, "The Jurai Light Stone infused itself with your body and gave this power. Very well, then I will just have to take the stone from your body."

"Good luck with that," said Joey, and then he flew up into the air and shot magic at Kagato.

Kagato blocked, and then fired back. Joey created a barrier around himself to protect himself from Kagato's magic. It seemed to work be cause Joey was unaffected by the dark magic. Kagato tried capturing Joey in dark vines, but Joey broke free almost immediately. He tried using shadows to over power him, but Joey shined brightly and made the shadows go away.

* * *

Back inside, Kaiba was gently waving a feather across Mai's stomach as he said, "Come on, Mai, I know you're ticklish. Come on, please wake up!"

The others were looking out the window at the battle and were amazed. "Wow!" Rebecca commented, "Did you guys see what Joey just did?"

"Yeah!" said Serenity, "I never knew could do stuff like that!"

"He couldn't," said Yugi, "I think the light stone gave him an energy boost."

"What?" Kaiba asked, "Let me see." he walked over to the window and was surprised to see Joey using magic to fight Kagato… and flying? "Is that really Wheeler?"

"I think so," said Duke. Then he realized something important, "Wait a second, look! Kagato's getting weaker!"

Everyone looked closely at Kagato, he was indeed weakening each time he attacked Joey. This could work to their advantage.

"This could be our chance to nail him!" said Tristan, "Where's the Chest of Demons?"

"I think it's in here somewhere," said Kagura, as she dug around through her pockets. She tossed out many random objects until she finally pulled out the Chest of Demons, "Here it is!"

* * *

"You had better give me the light stone, before I get really mad!" said Kagato.

Joey looked down and saw Mokuba and Kagura on the ground with the chest open. They gave him a signal and Joey said to Kagato, "I don't think so!" and then Joey shot a ray of magic at Kagato, which made him fall.

Kagato cursed Joey as he fell down and landed inside the chest. After Kagato landed inside the chest, Mokuba and Kagura quickly shut the lid and trapped him inside. "Gotcha!" the said, and then gave each other a high-five. The others soon came out and started cheering.

"Yes! We did it!" Tristan cheered. Then he looked up at Joey and said, "Way to go, Joey!"

Joey flew down to his friends and said, "Thanks. Now, how do I change back to my regular form?"

"I'm not sure," said Gintoki.

"Let's get Yosho out," said Shinpachi, "He'll know what to do." and with that, everyone went back inside to release Yosho.

* * *

Upon reaching the dungeon, Téa opened Yosho's cell and released him. Joey explained to him about the light stone fusing with his body and asked how to change back to himself. Yosho told him that the only way for Joey to change back was for him to remove the stone from his body, so he used his magic and removed the stone from Joey's body. As a result, Joey turned back into his normal self.

Later, everything in Jurai began to change back to normal. The trees, plants, and flowers all came back to life, the animals all came back, the water was clear again, and the people were all free to go home to their families. Everything was perfect except for one thing. At the castle, two young women were still under a spell.

"Thank you all for saving Jurai from Yosho's malice," said Yosho, "May he be locked away forever!"

"Yeah," Yugi said sadly as he looked down at Mai, "It's too bad we couldn't save Mai."

"Nor Princess Ayeka…" said Yosho, sadly, as he gestured towards the sleeping princess, "I'm afraid that because of Kagato's curse, they are both doomed to sleep for all time."

"Isn't there anything that can be done for them?" Rebecca asked.

"There is only one way," said Yosho, "Only a kiss from a true hero can wake them."

"But where will we ever find a true hero?" Kagura asked sadly.

"I don't know," said Yugi, and then he remembered Joey. "Wait a minute, Joey maybe you can wake her."

"Huh?" Joey asked in confusion, "Me? But I'm no hero."

"Sure you are," said Rebecca, "I saw you fighting out there. You were fantastic!"

"But that power wasn't mine, it came from the light stone. I could never take on a guy like that the way I am," said Joey. Then he turned to Yugi and said, "You should do it, Yugi. You've saved the whole world more times than I can count. You're the real hero, not me. Even Kaiba's more of a hero than I am."

Yugi shook his head and said, "Joey, all those times that the world was in danger, that was the pharaoh dueling, not me. And Kaiba relies too heavily on his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards."

"Hey!" Kaiba snapped, clearly offended.

Tristan looked at Kaiba and said, "It's a hard truth, Kaiba, live with it."

Yugi ignored those two and just continued talking to Joey, "Look, Joey, a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. And you have a strong heart."

"You fought many elite duelists to save your sisters eyes. You even risked your life to protect others. If that's not a true hero, I don't know what is." Yugi finished.

Joey thought about what Yugi said and agreed that he was right. "Alright, I'll do it," said Joey. Then he walked over to Mai, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

After Joey kissed her, Mai woke up and smiled as she said, "Joey…"

"Yay!" everyone cheered, and some even hugged Mai, who had just woken up.

"What just happened?" asked Mai, who was clueless.

"You were under Kagato's sleep spell, and Joey kissed you to wake you up," said Téa.

"Don't worry, he's in the chest now, so we don't have to worry about him," said Shinpachi.

"What? Really?" Mai asked, "Darn! I was hoping to help capture him!"

"Don't worry, you'll get the next one," said Kaiba.

"Okay," said Mai, and then she turned to Joey and said, "Thank you, Joey."

"No problem, Mai," said Joey, with a smile.

"Well done, Joseph," said Yosho, then he pointed to Ayeka and said, "And now, for the princess."

Joey walked over to Ayeka and opened her coffin. Then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. After that, she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion until she saw Joey.

The princess smiled at Joey ad said, "I assume you are the one who broke Kagato's spell over me."

"Yup," said Joey.

Ayeka took his hand and said, "Thank you so much for saving me and my kingdom. How can I ever repay you?"

"No need to thank me," said Joey, "Besides, I wasn't alone, my sister and my friends worked together."

Ayeka looked at the group and said, "Thank you, all of you."

"Your welcome, Princess" said Mokuba.

Téa smiled at this and then asked Yugi, "Hey, Yugi, if I were under spell like that, would you kiss me to wake me up?"

"Oh, well… I…" Yugi said, his face turning red.

"As if," said Rebecca, then she grabbed Yugi's arm and hugged it as she said, "He'd do that for me."

"In your dreams!" said Téa.

"I mean it!" Rebecca shouted back, "Go on and ask him."

"Yugi, who would you kiss to wake up, me or Rebecca?" Téa asked.

"Well… um…" Yugi stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Well, Yugi, who?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, the thing is… um…" Yugi said, now feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well?" both girls asked.

"Um… uh… GOTTA GO!" Yugi screamed, and then ran out through the hole in the wall from Kagato's earlier attack.

"Hey!" the girls shouted, as they ran after him, "Come back here! Yugi!"

As Téa and Rebecca chased Yugi, the others all laughed as they watched. Even Nagi and Negi were watching through the crystal ball. Negi laughed while his father did a narration.

"And so, to a peaceful kingdom, we bid thee adieu to the first of the thirteen ghosts of Joey Wheeler."


	8. Me and My Shadow Demon Pt 1

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story thus far, mainly the ones who left positive reviews.

* * *

**Me and My Shadow Demon**

A few days after the gang captured Kagato, things were normal for them as well as the Springfields. At the Springfield's house in the woods, Negi was in his room writing in his journal about Kagato's capture and Joey's use of the Jurai Light Stone. As he wrote that, Negi could not help but wonder how Joey was able to do what he did. Regular humans normally should be unable to use the light stone the way he did.

His door opening interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw his father come in and asked, "How are you doing, Negi?"

"I'm fine, father," said Negi, "I was just writing in my journal. Oh, I also finished the poem I was supposed to write for class. Would you like to here it?"

"Sure," said Nagi.

Negi got out a paper and began reading his poem out loud, "As darkness falls, and creatures of the night howl and shout, the wind in silent whispers warns that trouble will soon be about-" before Negi could read anymore, he and his father heard a crashing sound and jumped in surprise. "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Nagi, "But it came from the channeling chamber!"

The two ran to the channeling chamber. Nagi pushed the double doors opened and was shocked at what he and Negi found. Negi followed and gasped at the sight. The crystal ball was on the floor and it had big cracks in many different places.

"The crystal ball!" Nagi shouted as he picked up the fallen object.

"Who could have done this?" Negi asked in shock, "And why?"

Unknown to the wizards, an evil looking shadowy creature with yellow eyes, claws, and horns had just made its escape through the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey and the gang were driving down a road and keeping their eyes peeled for any of the twelve remaining ghosts. Suddenly, Rebecca heard a beeping sound and looked at a remote control type deice that she had in her bag.

"Hey, the Specter Detector is picking up on something!" said Rebecca.

"Hmm? Specter Detector?" Téa asked.

"Oh, it's this cool tracking device that I got from Mr. Springfield before we left Jurai," Rebecca explained, showing her friends the tracker.

"Oh," everyone said.

"It says that there's something in that old mine over there!" said Rebecca, pointing to an old coal mine outside the window.

Duke pulled the van over in front of the mine, and everyone got out and looked around. When Rebecca's detector signaled that there was something inside, everyone put on a mining helmet and entered. Mokuba was holding the Chest of Demons; while Shinpachi lit, the way and Rebecca scanned the area with her Specter Detector.

"Wow, this mine is filled with ectoplasm," Rebecca said.

"Which is what ghosts are made of!" said Gintoki.

"Funny, I always thought that ghosts were made out of nothing but cold air," said Tristan.

"So did I," said Shinpachi.

"Well, some ghosts are simply shadows," Téa explained.

Right after Téa said that, Tristan paused and nervously stuttered, "Sh… Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh… Shaooooowwsss?" then he looked back and screamed when he saw his own shadow.

Everyone looked back when they heard Tristan scream. Upon seeing Tristan scared, Kaiba laughed and teased, "What's the matter, Taylor? Afraid of your own shadow?" Kaiba laughed until Tristan's shadow began to change shape. Right before his and Tristan's eyes, the normal shadow changed into a demonic looking one. The screamed and held each other in fear when they saw this.

The shadow demon took a deep breath and blew a big gust of wind, which blew out all of the lights of the group's miner helmets. Then it laughed evilly and flew away, the laugh echoing through the mine.

"After that spook!" shouted Rebecca shouted, and everyone ran after the spirit, after Kaiba and Tristan parted from their embrace of course; Kaiba even warned Tristan to never speak of that.

They used the radar as their guide and chased after the shadow demon through the mine until the demon stopped in its tracks. The group grinned when they caught up to the demon.

"We've got you now, ugly!" said Kagura, in victory.

Shinpachi lit a match to get some light in the mine, and then he looked down and freaked out. He and the others were standing in mid-air!

"Oh, no," said Shinpachi, "Uh, guys, I think he's got us."

Everyone looked down and saw nothing beneath their feet. Then they fell down screaming, Mokuba accidentally let go of the chest in the process. As they fell, the shadow demon grabbed the chest and made its escape.

While the demon escaped with the chest of Demons, the group all landed in some mine-cars, which started to move on the tracks. They screamed as the cars rolled through the mine.

"I would like to have a mobile home, but maybe not one as fast or dangerous as this!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Look!" Serenity shouted as she pointed up ahead. Everyone looked ahead and their eyes widened in shock when they saw some broken rails with a bottomless pit below.

"Oh, great," said Joey, "End of the line!"

"Okay, everyone stay calm," said Téa, and then she screamed, "We're all gonna die!" this earned her a slap from Mai.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" said Kagura, then she jumped out of the car and punched and kicked at some stalagmites. This caused them to fall down and made a bridge for them ride across to the other side safely.

Everyone sighed in relief, and Duke looked at Kagura and said, "Phew! Thanks, Kagura. I don't know where we'd be without you."

"Did you have any doubts?" said Kagura, in a proud tone.

"Uh, guys, we're not safe yet!" Yugi shouted, "We still have to get out of this underground rollercoaster!"

The cars continued rolling through the mine at a fast speed. Everyone screamed the whole time wanting this to stop. Then finally, the cars crashed into a huge pile of coal, which everyone found themselves buried in. as everyone dug themselves out, they started dusting the coal off their clothes and checked to see if each of the others was unharmed.

"Is anyone hurt?" Grandpa asked, then he saw Yugi come out of the coal and asked in concern, "Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi looked up at his grandfather and answered, "Yes, I'm okay."

Grandpa sighed in relief and said, "Thank goodness."

Kaiba spotted Mokuba, ran to him, and held him as he asked, "Mokuba, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Seto," said Mokuba, "Just a little dirty. Don't worry."

"How can I not?" Kaiba asked, "You were almost killed."

Joey found his sister and helped her out of the coal as he asked, "Serenity, you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Joey," said Serenity, "What about you?"

"I'm alright," said Joey. He then looked around and asked, "Anyone else? Who's still here? Sound off!"

Everyone stood up, dusted themselves of and said their own phrases for, "I'm okay,"

Tristan knocked some soot out of his ears as he said, "Yeah, looks like everyone's fine."

Mai dusted herself off and said, "And I thought we would make a cleaner escape."

"Lighten up, Mai!" said Duke, "At least we're still alive."

Suddenly, Téa realized something important. "Oh no! Mokuba!"

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"The Chest of Demons! It's gone!" Téa screamed in panic.

"What?" everyone asked. Mokuba checked his pockets and even in his shirt while everyone else looked around the mine. Finally, they had confirmed that Téa was right, the chest is gone.

"Oh, that's perfect! Just our luck!" Gintoki groaned.

"I'll bet that creepy shadow thing took it!" said Rebecca.

"Oh, this is bad! This is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! He's gonna kill us!" Shinpachi panicked, his face covered in fear.

"Who? The shadow demon?" Kaiba asked.

Shinpachi looked at Kaiba with tear-filled eyes and said, "No! Mister Springfield! He's gonna go ballistic when he finds out that we lost the chest!"

"Well then, we'd better tell him right away," said Serenity.

Gintoki took the crystal ball out of his pack and said, "I've got the crystal ball right here! Who wants to tell him the bad news?"

Gintoki tossed the ball to Tristan, who caught it and said, "Not me! You tell him!" Tristan tossed the ball to Mai, who caught it in her hands.

"Oh, no you don't! You tell him!" said Mai, as she tossed the crystal to Rebecca.

Rebecca caught the crystal and said, "No way!" she tossed the crystal to Mokuba, who caught it.

"What? I'm not looking him in the eye and telling him about the chest!" said Mokuba, then he tossed the crystal to Duke and said, "You tell him."

"Are you kidding?" Duke asked, "I don't wanna face that guy when he reacts to the news!"

"Enough!" Kaiba shouted, having had enough of the hot-potato game. He snatched the crystal ball from Duke and said, "I'll tell him. I'm not a afraid of that 'Mystic Man', he's all talk."

Kaiba rubbed the crystal ball and what came first was some static. Within the static, the group could barely make out the image of a familiar face; Nagi, only he looked fuzzy.

"Well, that looks like old Nagi now," said Yugi, seeing how messed up the image is.

"Hmm… we might be experiencing some minor magical difficulties," said Kagura.

When the image finally cleared up, Nagi responded, "Yes. You called?"

Kaiba gulped and then nervously told the wizard, "Uh… Nagi… Uh… Mister Springfield… Sir… we've… got some… uh, bad news… and trust me, you're gonna scream when you hear it."

Nagi only laughed at Kaiba and said with a smile, "Now, Seto, in all my years I've dealt with terrible updates, and never in my life have I screamed."

Kaiba took a deep breath and told Nagi, "We've lost the Chest of Demons."

As soon as Kaiba delivered the news, Nagi's expression changed. his eyes widened in shock, and then he closed them and let out a loud angry scream. This shocked everyone, especially since he said would not scream.

"It was taken by a shadow demon, sir!" Kaiba added.

"This is serious!" Nagi told everyone, "You have to recover the chest tonight! For tonight, the powers of darkness will be their strongest ever! Strong enough to destroy the chest!"

Hearing this made the friends feel worried. If the chest was destroyed, then Kagato would be free again and they would never be able to recapture him or the other demons. Nagi turned the crystal ball image to one of a mountain. At the foot of the mountain was a big mansion.

"The ghosts will convene at Raven Mountain to celebrate. At the foot of the mountain is Daidouji Manor," Nagi explained, "Go there. They will try to destroy the chest before the sun rises, for that is when they lose their powers."

"In that case, we've got to get there fast!" said Mokuba.

"Preciously. But before you do, I must warn you of a bit more details! You must…!" Nagi began. However, before he could finish, the crystal went fuzzy again.

"Oh, great!" Duke groaned, "This is just what we need."

Kagura took the crystal from Kaiba, took a screw driver out of her pocket, and started twisting it around the crystal as she said, "Don't worry, I'll fix it." she twisted until they could finally see Nagi's face again. The only was that his face was now upside-down.

Nagi glared at the girl in a stern manner as he said, "Kagura, how many times have a I told you don't tamper with the crystal ball?"

"Uh, oops, sorry, Mister Springfield," said Kagura, rubbing the back of her head and laughing in embarrassment.

"Kagura!" Nagi shouted as the crystal ball showed smoke over Nagi's image and then it disappeared.

"Oh no!" said Kagura, "The ball went dead!"

* * *

Back at Nagi's house, said wizard was very upset with Kagura. His crystal ball was already in bad shape, and Kagura went and made the connection worse by messing around with her crystal ball. Now they were cut off from each other.

"Oh, wait 'til I get my hands on that Kagura! I'll…" Nagi said as he shook his fist, then he calmed down and sighed, "If only I had warned them that Daidouji Manor is like a giant maze. Those who enter never come out alive."

* * *

Later, everyone arrived at the mansion in a van with a giant fake bug on top of it and a picture of a bug with a no symbol and the words 'Pest Poachers' on each side. The door opened and Gintoki came out, followed by Kagura, who had a small cage in her hands.

"Come on, you guys. This'll be a synch!" said Kagura.

Mai came out and asked, "But, Kagura, suppose they don't need exterminators at Daidouji Manor?"

Kagura grinned and said, "Oh, believe me, they will. Thanks to these little guys…"

Kagura put the cage down on the ground near a hole in the wall and opened it. Several mice came out and scurried into the mansion. There was silence for a moment, then screams were heard inside the mansion.

Gintoki smiled and said, "Sounds like we're needed."

Everyone exited the van, all but Tristan and Shinpachi. Those two only poked their heads out and Tristan said, "Uh… you guys go ahead without us. We hate to be party crashers."

"Yeah!" said Shinpachi, "How rude!"

"Alright, but you guys will be missing out on a great party," said Joey, then he winked at the others.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" said Yugi, "The party! With all those delicious snacks…"

"Snacks?" Tristan and Shinpachi, smiling happily, "Gang way!"

The two ran out of the van and headed for the front door. They stopped in front of the door and Shinpachi pulled a rope that was supposed to be the doorbell. After he did that, they heard strange sounds coming from the place, which made them feel confused and irritated.

They heard footsteps inside, and the door opened to reveal an elderly woman who smiled at them and said, "Yes? May I help you?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, then Téa stepped up and said, "Is this the Daidouji Manor?"

"Why, yes it is," said the old woman.

"We're the Pest Poachers!" said Mokuba, "We exterminate to please!"

"Exterminators?" the woman asked, "What a stroke of luck! Do come in!" she let the group into the house, and once they were all inside, she began explaining her problem to them, "It just so happens that I need some pests exterminated tonight."

"You don't say?" said Joey, who inwardly laughed at the knowledge that it was because of his friend that there were pests in the house.

"But I'm having a party tonight and I don't want my guests to know who you are or what you're doing," the woman added.

"Hey, no worries, lady! We don't even know what we're doing!" said Duke, with a laugh.

Suddenly, a giant spider jumped down from the ceiling, freaking everyone out. Mokuba and Serenity hugged their brothers, Rebecca and Téa both hugged Yugi, Sadaharu screamed, Shinpachi and Kagura hid behind Gintoki, and everyone else tensed at the sight of the creature.

They thought that it might attack, until the woman pet the creature and told them, "Oh, don't be alarmed. This is just one of my many pets that I keep in my estate. I named him Griswold." said spider responded with a wheezing chuckle.

"If he's your pet, I'd hate to see what real bugs are like around here!" said Téa, shivering a little.

"Or guests for that matter," said Duke.

Mai screamed and said, "Don't go there, Duke! I don't wanna even think about that!"

"Oh, why my guests are flying in from all parts of the world," said the woman, and then a bat fly into the house, "See what I mean?"

Gintoki shivered again and said, "Well, I suppose we should just get to work!" and the group headed down the foyer.

"Gee, it sure was easy getting in here," Rebecca whispered.

"I'll say!" Kagura whispered back.

"Almost too easy," Kaiba whispered, suspiciously.

Once they were out of earshot, the woman closed the door and said, "Getting in is no problem…"

Suddenly, her wrinkles disappeared and her hair changed from white to golden blonde. Her eyes were blue, and her nails turned black. Finally, her outfit was now a black sleeveless shirt and pants. In truth, she was really Medusa, a demon from the chest.

"… it's getting out that's impossible!" she said, and then she and the spider laughed manically.


End file.
